War of Hormone
by hopekies
Summary: Pernahkah kau merasa sakit saat mencintai seseorang? Pernah kah kau sadar jika cinta itu membuatmu menjadi seorang masokis yang selalu haus akan dirinya. Pernah kah kau sadar ada orang lain juga yang mencintaimu dalam diam? [ pairing : VHope/VMin/VJin/HopeKook] [ Chapt 8 update]
1. Chapter 1

" _apakah aku terlambat? Untuk memilikimu? Apakah hanya bermimpi untuk mendapatkanmu?_ " – **Kim Taehyung**

" _Jeon Jungkook aku mencintaimu. Namun, maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menjaga hati ini untuk terarah padamu"_ – **Jung Hoseok**

 **Title : War of Hormone**

 **Author : Hopekies**

 **Pairing :**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jung Hoseok**

 **(V-Hope)**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Cerita ini hanya sebuah cerita fiktif yang tidak terinspirasi dari lagu** _ **War of Hormone**_ **. Karena saya terlalu bingung memberi judul (?) Terima kasih untuk teman-teman saya yang menginspirasi untuk menulis fanfic meskipun mereka lebih menyukai pairing VKook wkwk.**

 **Warning :**

 **YAOI. Typo everywhere. Banyak kata yang diulang dan tidak baku. Maafkan..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading..**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu pagi yang cerah seperti biasanya. Kota Seoul yang sangat padat penduduk belakangan ini karena ramainya demam KPOP ke seluruh penjuru dunia. Membuat aktivitas kota ini semakin padat. Seorang namja kini tengah berlari dengan tergesa-gesa karena keterlambatannya menuju salah satu sekolah terkenal disana. Sebut saja namanya Kim Taehyung. Taehyung merupakan siswa kelas 11 di SMA Bangtan. Salah satu sekolah Swasta dengan fasilitas yang lengkap dan dengan sejuta peraturan. Tidak semua orang dapat masuk sana. Hanya anak-anak terpilih yang dapat bersekolah disana karena biaya yang sangat mahal. Tak sedikit pula artis-artis yang bersekolah disana.

"Ya! Kim Taehyung" seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang.

Anak bermarga Kim itu menoleh dibelakangnya dan mendapati sahabatnya Park Jimin mengendarai mobil silver miliknya. Diapun berlari dan tersenyum pada sahabatnya.

"Kemarilah. Ayo ke sekolah bersamaku" ajak sahabatnya Jimin.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Taehyung pun naik bersama mobil milik Jimin.

"Kau menyelamatkanku hari ini Park Jimin. Aku mencintaimu" ucapnya memuji sahabatnya yang hanya dibalas cengiran dari si empunya – _Park Jimin_ –

"Kenapa kau tidak naik bus? Bukankah ini hampir terlambat?"Tanya Jimin sambil menyetir membuka percakapan mereka.

"Noona tidak memberiku uang jajan. Dia hanya memberiku uang untuk pulang saja" jawab Taehyung sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Apakah kau bertingkah lagi?" Tanya Jimin lagi.

"Tidak. Hanya saja kemarin aku meninggalkannya saat kami sedang belanja bulanan. Kau tau, itu sangat lalma dan aku bosan. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri" jawab Taehyung dengan wajah ' _innocent'._

"Apakah kau bodoh?" Jimin pun menjitak kepala Taehyung pelan.

Ingat, Jimin saat ini sedang menyetir. Bagaimana bisa sahabatnya ini begitu bodoh dan tidak berubah.

"Ya! Park Jimin jelek!" Taehyung semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya mendapat hadiah jitakan dari sahabatnya berambut _orange_ itu.

Jimin dan Taehyung pun masuk kelas yang sama. Kebetulan? Ntahlah. Bisa jadi. Kelas yang berada nomer dua dari ujung bertuliskan papan diatasnya '2-2'.

"Apakah ini takdir? Kenapa kita bisa satu kelas?" Tanya Jimin menatap papan kelas diatas mereka.

"Ntahlah. Ini hari pertama masuk sekolah. Aku sudah hampir terlambat. Sial.." gerutu Taehyung sambil membenarkan sepatunya sebelum memasuki kelas.

 **-VHOPE-**

* * *

Saat dia membuka kelas. Betapa kagetnya, dia ternyata 1 kelas dengan Jung Hoseok. Seorang yang dikaguminya 1 tahun belakangan. Ralat, bukan hanya 1 tahun namun sejak SMP. Kim Taehyung membulatkan matanya sempurna melihat Hoseok yang tidur dalam kelas. Seketika bayangan de javu saat masih SMP terlintas dalam pikirannya.

"Ehem.." seseorang membangunkan lamunannya.

"Kkkim-songsaem.." jawabnya kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukannya duduk karena terlambat tapi kau hanya melihat" celoteh Kim Songsaenim.

"Maaf..saya akan segera duduk" jawab Taehyung dan duduk dibangku nomer empat dibelakang Jimin sahabatnya.

"Baiklah, saya akan mengulangi perkataan saya tadi..kuharap kalian dapat mencacatnya bila perlu" ucap Kim Songsaenim serius.

"Aku bingung harus memilih apa…" ucap Jimin frustasi sambil menggaruk rambutnya.

Taehyung hanya menanggapi dalam diam sambil meminum jus jeruk kesukaannya saat dikantin. Daritadi dia sibuk menata hatinya saat dikelas. Ternyata dikantin pun dia harus melakukan itu. Melihat – _Hoseok –_ sedaritadi bermesraan dengan kekasihnya Jungkook membuat hatinya panas.

"Kim Taehyung-ssi. Apakah kau mendengarkanku?" Tanya Jimin melihat perilaku sahabatnya. Tidak biasanya dia melihat sahabatnya begitu pendiam.

Taehyung hanya memutar bola matanya malas menanggapi kata-kata sahabatnya itu "Iyaaa tuan terhormat Park Jimin-ssi.."

"Sepertinya aku akan memilih menjadi nelayan. Mungkin dipantai aku bisa banyak berkenalan dengan noona-noona cantik dan sexy" ucap Jimin ntah pada siapa.

Sekolah ini memiliki 1 eskul tentang ke profesi-an. Setiap siswa diwajibkan memilih 1 profesi unik yang tidak memperlihatkan 'derajatmu' dan dia harus menjalaninya selama 4 bulan sebelum kenaikan kelas. Hal ini melatih kita untuk menghargai sesama dan belajar mendalam mengenai sosialisasi dalam bermasyarakat.

"Ya! Hilangkan pikiran mesum-mu Park Jimin-ssi" jawab Taehyung sambil memakan cemilannya.

Dimeja lain..

"Chagi~ apakah kau sudah memutuskan untuk memilih profesimu nanti?" Tanya namja bergigi kelinci sambil mendekap lengan kekasihnya penuh manja.

"Hmm ntahlah" jawabnya seadanya.

"Bagaimana jika kau bersamaku chagi?" tawarnya pada kekasihnya.

"Tidak Jungkook-ah. Aku tak ingin memaksamu baby" jawabnya dengan sedikit memaksakan senyum.

"Baiklah.. jika kau berubah pikiran beritahu aku.." jawabnya lalu mencium pipi sekilas lelaki di sampingnya sambil tertawa.

.

.

Dari jauh ada yang mengamati mereka. Hatinya tidak bisa dikatakan baik atau juga buruk…

' _kau bodoh Kim Taehyung'_ ucap namja itu dalam hati.

 **-VHOPE-**

* * *

Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Saatnya seluruh siswa di SMA Bangtan bersiap pulang. Namun tidak untuk Hoseok. Dia melihat layar smartphone nya lalu mendesah kesal dan melanjutkan tidurnya dalam kelas. Taehyung menoleh melihat tak ada pergerakan sama sekali pada orang yang berada dibelakangnya. Diapun berinisiatif membangunkan dengan pelan.

"Hoseok-ssi. Apakah kau tidak pulang? Bel pulang sudah berbunyi" ucap Taehyung terdengar berbisik ditengah sibuknya teman-teman berteriak dan berkemas karena kelas telah usai.

"Bisakah kau diam saja. Urus saja urusanmu sendiri.." ucap Hoseok yang terdengar seperti ' _untuk apa kau peduli padaku'_.

Bukan namanya Taehyung jika dia tak bisa membuat namja dibelakangnya ini marah. Saat di SMP pun sudah makanan sehari-hari mendapat bentakan atau teriakan dari Hoseok mulai dari

" _Kau bodoh sekali"_

" _Yaa! Kim Taehyung bisakah kau diam"_

" _Kim bodoh! Seperti ini saja tidak bisa. Apa yang kau bisa"_

" _Apa yang kau beri makan pada otakmu yang lemah itu"_

" _Tidak mungkin aku menyukai lelaki bodoh sepertimu"_

Itu hanya sebagian umpatan yang diingat Taehyung mengenai namja dibelakangnya ini.

"Aku hanya mengingatkanmu! Kenapa kau jadi marah padaku" bentak balik Taehyung sambil memasukkan seluruh alat tulisnya pada tas biru donger kesayangannya.

"Hmm" jawab Hoseok dingin.

Tidak tinggal diam, Taehyung akhirnya memasukkan alat tulis Hoseok pada tas merah yang bertengger di kursinya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan.." ucap Hoseok namun masih tidak bergeming dari posisinya.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan Hoseok-ssi" balas Taehyung seolah tidak peduli.

 **-VHOPE-**

* * *

Saat dia mengedarkan ruangan. Yang terlihat hanya tinggal dirinya dan Hoseok. Jangan Tanya kemana keberadaan Jimin. Sejak bel sekolah berbunyi. Dia menjadi kandidat pertama yang memasukkan buku-bukunya dan segera melesat pergi meninggalkan kelas. Dia kemana? Tentu saja kencan. Banyak noona yang mengantri ingin berkencan dengannya.

"Terima kasih" ucap Hoseok dengan nada malas.

"Hmm. Sepertinya aku pulang dulu Hoseok-ssi" jawab Taehyung sambil berdiri menatap Hoseok.

"Bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu?" Hoseok menatap sendu namja dihadapannya.

"Apa?"

"Katakan pada Jin-ah jika aku tidak mengikuti rapat OSIS. Aku ingin beristirahat.."

"Bukankah kau adalah wakil ketua OSIS. Kenapa berbohong?" Tanya Taehyung bingung.

"Aku lelah. Selama liburan kemarin aku rapat terus. Nanti sore aku berjanji mengantar kekasihku pergi.. aku tak ingin menyakitinya karena membatalkan janji" jawab Hoseok memohon.

Wajah Taehyung memanas. Bukan karena ditatap Hoseok namun mendengar jawaban orang yang dia kagumi selama ini. Sungguh menyakitkan untuknya terutama hatinya.

"Baiklah" jawab Taehyung dingin tanpa menoleh dan segera meninggalkan kelas.

Hoseok mengerutkan keningnya mendapat balasan dingin dari teman lamanya itu.

"Dasar alien aneh" ucap Hoseok dalam hati. Kemudian dia tersenyum dan melanjutkan tidurnya lagi.

 **-VHOPE-**

* * *

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai dan sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Diapun berjalan diruang kecil disebelah kiri berlabelkan ' _OSIS Room_ ' diatasnya. Diapun sedikt memaksakan senyum agar tidak terlihat kesal. Dengan hati-hati dia mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut. Tak lama seseorang membukanya.

"Permisi.." ucapnya ramah.

"Iya ada apa?" Tanya seorang namja berpostur tegap dan lebih tinggi darinya.

"Jin-ssi, aku ingin mengatakan bahwa Hoseok tidak dapat mengikuti rapat denganmu karena sakit" ucapnya sambil menunduk. Menyembunyikan semburat merah dari pipinya karena menahan malu.

Siapa tidak kenal Jin atau Seok Jin? Ketua OSIS sekolah yang tampan dan disukai banyak siswa. Sikapnya yang ramah dan humoris membuatnya disukai semua orang. Prestasi yang diraih dibidang akademik juga memuaskan. Bahkan tahun lalu dia mendapat peringkat 1 disekolah itu.

"Ohh terima kasih Kim Taehyung-ssi" jawab Jin sambil melihat name tage dibaju Taehyung.

"Hah?" diapun reflek menoleh pada lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

' _Damn, dia sangat imut rupanya'_ ucap Jin dalam hati.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jin sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ani.. baiklah aku akan pergi dulu.." jawab Taehyung masih menunduk tanpa melihat Jin.

"Angkat wajah mu jika melihat lawan bicara Taehyung-ssi. Apakah aku begitu jelek?" goda Jin saat Taehyung hendak meninggalkannya.

"Wa..wae?" semburat merah itu muncul lagi dipipinya. Diapun menutupi dengan kedua tangannya.

Dari tempat sedikit jauh, ada seorang yang melihat mereka. Jung Hoseok. Dia melihat semuanya..

' _Ternyata kau memang menyukai Jin_ ' ucapnya sambil senyum yang tidak dapat diartikan.

 **-VHOPE-**

* * *

Beberapa hari ini Hoseok sering tidak masuk sekolah karena berbagai alasan. Bahkan ketika Taehyung bertanya pada Jin pun, sahabatnya itu tidak dapat menjawab keberadaan Hoseok. Menurut Jin, Hoseok bahkan tidak pulang kerumah selama seminggu ini. Dia tidak menghubungi siapa. Tak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan Hoseok.

Namun, saat hari-8 dia masuk sekolah lagi. Wajahnya sangat murung dan seperti tidak memiliki semangat hidup. Bahkan ketika Jungkook mengajaknya ke kantin diapun tidak bergerak dari bangkunya. Dia sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan tidur dan sesekali melihat smartphone miliknya.

Sampai suatu ketika Taehyung dan Jimin berkelompok dengan Hoseok. Seperti yang kita tahu, setelah bell sekolah berbunyi. Keberadaan namja berparas tampan dengan eye smile itu menghilang seolah ditelan bumi. Tinggal-lah Taehyung dan Hoseok dalam kelas itu.

"Aku akan keluar ke perpus sebentar. Aku ingin mengambil beberapa buku referensi dari sana.. kau diamlah disini. Jaga tasku" ancam Taehyung.

"Hmm..cepat kembali" balas Hoseok singkat tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

Segera Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya ke Perpustakaan Sekolah yang berada di Lantai 3.

' _Apa dia benar-benar tidak apa-apa?_ ' ucap Taehyung dalam hatinya. Sepertinya dia sedikit khawatir dengan kelakuan aneh orang yang dikaguminya itu.

Segera dia membalikkan langkahnya dan kembali ke kelas. Betapa kagetnya dia melihat pemandangan yang seharusnya tidak dilihatnya…

.

.

 **Tbc/end?**

 **Gimana? Maaf kalau ceritanya kurang menarik. Sudah lama tidak menulis _**


	2. Chapter 2

" _Kenapa kau membuatku bahagia dan sedih disaat bersamaan. Apa semua ini karena kita hanya berteman?_ " – **Kim Taehyung**

" _Bagaimana jika aku menyukai alien bodoh sepertimu? "_ – **Jung Hoseok**

 **Title : War of Hormone**

 **Author : Hopies**

 **Pairing :**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jung Hoseok**

 **(V-Hope)**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Cerita ini hanya sebuah cerita fiktif yang tidak terinspirasi dari lagu** _ **War of Hormone**_ **. Karena saya terlalu bingung memberi judul (?) Terima kasih untuk teman-teman saya yang menginspirasi untuk menulis fanfic meskipun mereka lebih menyukai pairing VKook wkwk.**

 **Warning :**

 **YAOI. Typo everywhere. Banyak kata yang diulang dan tidak baku. Maafkan..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading..**

* * *

' _Apa dia benar-benar tidak apa-apa?_ ' ucap Taehyung dalam hatinya. Sepertinya dia sedikit khawatir dengan kelakuan aneh orang yang dikaguminya itu.

Segera dia membalikkan langkahnya dan kembali ke kelas. Betapa kagetnya dia melihat pemandangan yang seharusnya tidak dilihatnya…

.

.

.

Hoseok mencium Jungkook.

Dia membulatkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Dia menjadi takut dengan apa yang dia lihat barusan. Seharusnya tadi dia tetap ke perpustakaan daripada harus melihat pemandangan ' _nista_ ' menurutnya itu.

.

.

"Apakah mereka tidak memiliki tempat lain" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri sambil meneguk minuman soda kesukaannya.

"Taehyung-ssi?" tiba-tiba seseorang menyapanya.

"Jin-ssi? Hai.. maksudku apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Taehyung kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu.

Mungkin ini menjadi kebiasaan barunya saat melihat Jin dia menjadi pemalu dan tak berani menatap namja tampan dihadapannya itu.

"2 bulan lagi akan ada pensi. Saat ini semua anggota OSIS sedang sibuk mengikuti rapat.." ucapnya panjang lebar sambil meneguk botol air yang dibawanya.

"Ahh nee~ maaf aku tidak tahu"

"Apa yang kau lakukan saat ini? Bukankah ini sudah 2 jam setelah bell sekolah berbunyi?" Tanya Jin melihat Taehyung yang masih berkeliaran disekolah.

"Ahh aku ada kerja kelompok di kelas. Sudah yaa.. aku kembali ke kelas dulu Jin-ssi" jawab Taehyung sambil melangkah menjauhi sang ketua OSIS.

 **-VHOPE-**

* * *

Dengan ragu dia menaiki arah tangga menuju kelasnya. Dia masih teringat bahwa tas nya masih berada disana. Saat menoleh dikelas dia tidak mendapati Hoseok ataupun Jungkook lagi. Namun, setelah dia melihat dengan teliti. Tas ransel biru dongernya tidak ada dikursinya.

"Aishhh..aku pasti.."ucapnya frustasi. Seseorang tiba-tiba menarik tangannya dan mendorongnya ke tembok.

"Appa..yang.." belum sempat dia mengatakan sesuatu orang itu memberi isyarat untuk diam dan mengikuti langkahnya turun.

 **-VHOPE-**

* * *

"Apa kau gila Hoseok-ssi" ucap Taehyung sambil memakan ice cream cone yang diberikan Hoseok beberapa saat lalu.

"Aku masih waras.. sudahlah nikmati saja" balas Hoseok yang juga menikmati ice cream disamping Taehyung.

Belum sempat Taehyung mengatakan mengenai tugasnya, Hoseok langsung menjawab seakan tahu maksud dari namja di sampingnya itu "Masalah Tugas Kim Songsaenim? Aku sudah mengerjakannya. Kau kira aku dapat mudah percaya dengan hasil otakmu dan si cebol cap tikus itu" jawab Hoseok santai.

Taehyung memicingkan matanya tajam dan menatap tajam pada orang disebelahnya itu "Ya! Kenapa aku jadi dibawa-bawa"

"Kau dengannya sama. Sama-sama bodoh" masih dengan nada santai Hoseok mengatakan hal itu.

Taehyung menghentikan kegiatan ' _menikmati-ice-cream'_ nya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Wae? Apakah aku salah? Aku heran kenapa kalian berdua sama-sama bodoh. Terutama kau!"

Taehyung masih diam dan memutar bola matanya malas. Mungkin benar jika dia memang seorang masokis. Sepedas apapun kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Hosoek seolah menyihirnya dan menjadikannya sebagai kata-kata mutiara untuknya. Karena dia benar-benar tidak merasa marah dengan segala ejekan Hoseok padanya.

'Kurasa dia sudah kembali lagi' pikir Taehyung.

"Terserah kau saja Hoseok-ssi. Awas saja kau menyukai si bodoh ini" ucapnya tanpa sadar. Diapun segera menutup mulutnya karena semburat merah muncul dari pipinya tiba-tiba.

Hoseok menoleh kearah lawan bicaranya kali ini "Memang kenapa jika suka?" Tanya Hosoek dengan ekspresi datar.

"Ahh ani.." jawabnya berpura-pura tersinggung.

"Apakah kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Hoseok pada Taehyung.

Taehyung diam dan tidak menjawab. Hoseok masih menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar. Diapun menoleh ke arah Hoseok. Seketika namja didepannya mencubit pipinya dengan gemas.

"Berhenti berekspresi seperti itu Alien Kim. Kau membuatku semakin ingin memakanmu.." ucap Hoseok masih dengan ekspresi sama.

Satu kesalahan besar Hoseok.

Dia tidak sadar jika namja di depannya itu sedang bersusah payah mengatur detak jantung saat mendapatkan sentuhan darinya.

 **-VHOPE-**

* * *

Banyak yang mengatakan jika hubungan Hoseok dan Jungkook berakhir. Gossip itu cepat sekali menyebar hingga penjuru sekolah. Bahkan tak jarang guru menggoda mereka berdua. Namun keduanya hanya diam dan tidak memberi kepastian.

"Hoseok-ssi, tolong beritahu saya bagaimana gambaran perasaan seseorang yang sedang putus cinta" seketika kelas ricuh saat mendengar perintah Park Songsaenim pada salah satu siswa dikelas itu.

Namun Hoseok hanya menjawab dengan tersenyum menanggapinya.

Saat kelas usai hanya tinggal Taehyung dan Hoseok yang berada dalam kelas. Saat Hosoek ingin keluar. Tiba-tiba Park Songsaem menahannya.

"Kau akan mendapatkannya Hoseok-ssi.. orang yang kau perjuangkan selama ini. Namun, mungkin kau harus sedikit berjuang untuk meyakinkannya"

Hoseok hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Park Songsaem dan melihat kepergiannya dari kelas. Kemudian dia menoleh kearah Taehyung yang sedari tari tertidur di bangku. Dia tidak benar-benar tidur. Hoseok tau akan hal itu. Dia mendengar semua perkataan Park Songsaem barusan. Namun dia hanya tidak ingin membuka matanya untuk saat ini.

.

.

Akhirnya diapun tertidur sambil mendengarkan hearphone dimejanya. Seseorang tampak membelai rambut coklatnya penuh kasih sayang "Taehyung-ssi kenapa kau sangat imut bahkan saat tertidur seperti ini.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum hangat.

 **-VHOPE-**

* * *

"Ya noona.. aku bisa.. nanti malam? Ah maaf.. aku ada les matematika.." ucap seseorang dari ujung telponnya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Park Jimin.

"Siapa Jimin-ah?" Tanya Taehyung tidak antusias.

"Yuri noona. Dia mengajakku menonton dan berlatih dance bersama.." jawab Jimin sambil meneguk jus jeruk milik orang di depannya.

Oh ya, jangan lupakan. Jimin sangat aktif dalam dunia tari. Tariannya sangat sexy dan menawan. Tak sedikit yang memujinya. Meskipun disekolah dia sangat jarang menonjol namun jika diluar banyak yang mengenalnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menolak ajakannya nanti malam?" Tanya Taehyung memangku tangannya menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Aku lelah. Aku ingin beristirahat Taehyung-ah. Sebentar lagi kita akan beralih profesi kan? Aku tidak sabar melihat laut" jawab Jimin polos sambil melahap makanannya.

' _Terkadang kau sangat terlihat polos bodoh'_ ucap Taehyung dalam hati. Diapun tersenyum melihat sahabatnya makan dengan lahap.

 **-VHOPE-**

* * *

Ini sudah ke seperkian kalinya Taehyung terlibat dalam 1 kelompok bersama Hoseok dan Jimin. Keduanya hanya saling menatap tajam daritadi. Bahkan seluruh siswa dikelas mengetahui jika mereka tidak pernah akur. Bahkan hal kecil sekalipun. Dan untung saja duduk mereka dibatasi oleh namja bermarga Kim itu. Kim Taehyung. Dia menatap malas pada dua orang yang sedaritadi saling menatap sinis dan melempar kalimat saling menyindir.

"Tae-ya.. ayo pergi dari sini" ucap Jimin menarik tangan kanan Taehyung kasar.

Hoseok pun menahan dari sisi kiri menarik tangan Taehyung sambil menatap tajam "Kau mau kemana? Urusan kita belum selesai. Kalian bahkan belum mengerjakan 1 kata pun."

"Aku akan mengerjakan dirumah. Aku lelah saat ini. Otakku tidak bisa berfikir.." Jimin menjawab dengan nada malas.

'Oh, siapapun tolong pisahkan mereka berdua' ucap Taehyung dalam hati.

"Aku…aku akan mengerjakan semuanya.." akhirnya Taehyung memberanikan diri mengeluarkan kata-kata dari mulut manisnya.

Hoseok pun tersenyum padanya "Baiklah. Kau memang terbaik.." ucapnya sambil mencubit gemas pipi namja manis dihadapannya itu lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Untuk ke seperkian kalinya. Rona merah itu muncul dipipi putihnya itu.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Jimin tampak khawatir melihat sahabatnya itu.

 **-VHOPE-**

* * *

Hari ini sekolah SMA Bangtan begitu sepi. Dapat dilihat bahwa bel berbunyi 3 jam yang lalu sebelum bel sekolah biasanya. Namja berambut surai coklat itu masih duduk dengan santai dikelasnya. Bukan tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja dia memutuskan untuk tidak segera pulang kerumah. Kakaknya sedang keluar kota belakangan ini karena urusan kampus –katanya-

"Taehyung-ah, maafkan noona. Ada yang harus noona urus akhir-akhir ini. Jaga dirimu baik-baik adikku sayang. Ingat! Jangan berulah.." pesan kakaknya sebelum pergi. Sebenarnya bukan seperti pesan, namun juga ancaman. Diapun menggeleng frustasi jika membayangkan wajah kakaknya saat sedang marah. Sangat seram! Kata Taehyung.

Setelah berdiam diri dikelas dia memutuskan untuk pulang. Tak sengaja dia melihat kearah lapangan. Dia melihat seseorang duduk berdua didekat lapangan. Saat dia menajamkan pemandangannya ternyata itu adalah Hoseok dan kekasihnya, _Jungkook_.

'Ku rasa benar. Mereka belum putus' batin Taehyung dengan sedikit kecewa.

.

.

.

 **Tbc/end?**

 **.**

 **.**

- _ **Epilog-**_

Setelah mendapatkan panggilan dari smartphonenya, namja berambut hitam itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya. Tidak mudah memang memiliki 2 rumah. Jangan tanya itu rumah siapa. Jelas orang tuanya. Sejak orang tuanya bercerai dan menikah dengan pasangannya masing-masing hidupnya seolah semakin hancur. Bahkan dia tidak bisa hanya sekedar tertawa ketika di dalam rumah. Kehadirannya dalam rumah seolah tidak dibutuhkan. Sapaan ringan seperti

" _Apakah harimu menyenangkan disekolah?"_

" _Wah, lihat jagoan kita juara kelas lagi"_

" _Apa yang ingin kau makan hari ini?"_

" _Haruskah kita pergi berlibur saat musim panas nanti?"_

Dia hanya tersenyum getir memasuki rumahnya yang saat ini gelap. Tidak ada siapapun disini selain dirinya. Sejak orang tuanya bercerai dia lebih sering tinggal dirumah _Appa_ -nya darimana _Eomm_ a-nya. Alasannya karena sang ibu sedang hamil adiknya bersama suami barunya. Sedangkan ayahnya? Sekarang ntah kemana diapun tidak peduli.

Diapun membuka pesan dari smartphone yang daritadi tidak berhenti bergetar.

 _From : My Love_

 _Apakah kau sedang dirumah? Bisakah kau mengantarku ke tempat les chagi?_

Lalu diapun membalasnya dengan malas.

 _To : My Love_

 _Maaf, aku sedang diluar rumah. Aku ada urusan. Lain kali pasti aku mengantarmu. Maafkan aku..saranghae_

Setelah mengetik dan mengirim tombol pesan diapun melempar smartphonenya dengan kasar di kasur king size nya. Tak terasa air matanya mengalir dari matanya. Dia sangat merindukan keluarga hangatnya dulu. Namun tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya saat ini.

Diapun mengambil beberapa baju dan memasukkannya pada tas sekolah serta mengambil seluruh uang dinakas kamarnya.

"Maafkan aku appa.." ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Diapun melangkahkan ke sungai Han. Menjadi tempat favoritnya dikala sedih. Sambil mendengarkan lagu melalu earphone sambil menikmati indahnya sungai didepannya. Oh jangan lupakan puntung rokok yang dia hisap sekarang. Ntah sudah berapa batang rokok yang dia habiskan saat ini. Cuaca sangat dingin, angin bertiup cukup kencang. Namun tidak membuatnya merubah posisinya saat ini, hingga dia bertemu dengan salah satu, errr bisa dikatakan teman. Namun, bukan teman baik..

"Jung-ssi?" sapa seorang dari belakang.

"Kau..apa yang kau lakukan?" merasa ada yang memanggil. Diapun segera mematikan batang rokok yang dia hisap dan menginjaknya ditanah.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Oh, hei..wakil ketua OSIS SMA Bangtan sedang merokok disini bung.." sapa namja berambut cerah itu –orange-

"Diam kau Park Jimin!" diapun menatap Jimin dengan tatapan sinis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah seharusnya kau belajar supaya mendapatkan perangkat…err kedua? Haha" jawab Jimin santai namun dengan nada mengejek.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya namja yang dipanggil 'Jung' itu to the point.

"Tidak. Aku saja tidak pernah berminat berteman denganmu..bagaimana mungkin aku menginginkan sesuatu darimu.." balas Jimin dengan tatapan yang sama.

Oke. Sekarang mereka berdua saling menatap dalam diam. Hingga akhirnya namja ber-marga 'Jung' itu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku pergi dulu Park. Oh ya, jangan katakan pada siapapun jika kau bertemu denganku malam ini" ucap namja berambut hitam itu melambai tanpa menatap Jimin.

"Ya! Kenapa aku harus menurutimu preman idiot!" balas Jimin berteriak.

 _ **-Epilog end-**_

 **Terima kasih untuk kalian membaca dan yang sudah menyempatkan review fanfic ini..**

 **Kalian dapat meninggalkan pesan atau masukan atau apapun..**

 **Terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah me-review di chapter 1 kemarin. Lain kali aku akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian. Jujur saja, ini FF YAOI pertama saya hehe..**

 **rosaelkim-widhya syafitri-reiya zuanfu** **-** **thiefhanie fha-** **elferani**


	3. Chapter 3

" _Semakin aku berusaha menjauhimu. Rindu ini semakin berjalan menggerogotiku" – **Kim Taehyung**_

" _Aku mungkin egois. Disisi lain aku ingin jujur dengan diriku. Namun, aku takut seseorang akan terluka" – **Jung Hoseok**_

 **Title : War of Hormone**

 **Author : Hopekies**

 **Pairing :**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jung Hoseok**

 **(V-Hope)**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Cerita ini hanya sebuah cerita fiktif yang tidak terinspirasi dari lagu** _ **War of Hormone**_ **. Karena saya terlalu bingung memberi judul (?) Terima kasih untuk teman-teman saya yang menginspirasi untuk menulis fanfic meskipun mereka lebih menyukai pairing VKook wkwk. Semoga** _ **summary**_ **yang mereka tulis saat pembelajaran berlangsung bisa menjadi fanfic…**

 **Warning :**

 **YAOI. Typo everywhere. Banyak kata yang diulang dan tidak baku. Maafkan..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading..**

* * *

Belum selesai masalah mengenai dirinya. Sekarang dia harus terlibat masalah dengan beberapa polisi yang mengintrogasi di koridor penuh dengan aroma obat yang mencekat hidung. Siapa lagi jika ini bukan salah satu perbuatan sahabatnya , _Park Jimin_.

'Sialan kau Park!' batin Taehyung saat melihat temannya tersenyum dengan wajah tanpa bersalah padanya.

Dimana dia sekarang? Tentu saja Rumah Sakit. Jimin tak sengaja menabrak pohon saat menyetir dan saat ditanya polisi siapa walinya, dia menjawab nama ' _Kim Taehyung_ ' pertama daripada orang tuanya. Bukan karena dia takut khawatir, namun sebaliknya. Dia lebih khawatir mobil kesayangannya disita.

"Kim sayangggg!" ucap Jimin dengan nada manja. Dilihatnya Taehyung sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan senyuman termanisnya.

"Apa?" jawab Taehyung dingin. Dia sebenarnya sedikit marah karena sahabatnya membangunkan dari mimpi indahnya. Dan ini dini hari. Bersiaplah untuk terlambat esok Kim Taehyung..

"Aku menyayangimu taetae. Maafkan aku! Namun kau tau kan? Aku lebih menyayangi Suga.." ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Suga? Jangan Tanya siapa itu Suga. Dia nama mobil kesayangan Jimin. Dia memiliki kebiasaan aneh, yaitu memberikan nama pada setiap barang-barangnya. Misalnya Handphone, dia memberi nama ' _Chimchim'_. Namun dia selalu memberi alasan kenapa dia dapat memberikan nama-nama pada barang kesayangannya itu. Orang pasti beranggapan aneh tentangnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Jim?" kini raut wajah Taehyung terlihat khawatir. Dari nada bicaranya yang pelan serta tatapan sendu pada lawan bicaranya ini.

"Tenanglah Kim. Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Jimin santai sambil menepuk pundak sahabatnya agar tidak merasa mengkhawatirkannya.

"Syukurlah Jim.. saat polisi meneleponku tadi aku sangat khawatir padamu" balas Taehyung sambil memeluk erat sahabatnya. Bahkan dia hampir menangis saat mengetahui orang terdekatnya kecelakaan.

"Hei! Kenapa kau jadi melankolis seperti ini Kim.. bolehkah aku menginap dirumahmu? Aku takut jika pulang saat ini Suga akan disita appa" jawab Jimin setengah memohon.

"Baiklah" Taehyung tersenyum.

Dia memapah Jimin dengan perlahan. Jangan lupa perban yang ditangan dan kaki Jimin.

' _Dasar idiot Jim'_ ucap Taehyung dalam hati.

 **-VHOPE-**

* * *

"Kim..apakah kau pernah berfikir mantan kekasihmu datang mencarimu setelah dia mendapatkan kekasih baru? Apakah itu namanya terjebak dalam cinta?" ucap Jimin tiba-tiba sambil memandang langit-langit kamar Taehyung.

Taehyung yang sudah setengah mengantuk menatap Jimin bingung.

"Lupakan Kim. Tidurlah.. esok Chimchim akan membangunkanmu" balas Jimin menyudahi percakapan sambil mengelus rambut coklat marga Kim itu.

Tak lama sahabatnya itu tertidur. Jimin selalu tau bagaimana cara membuat sahabatnya ini cepat tertidur. Salah satunya dengan mengelus rambut surai coklat milik marga Kim itu..

"Aku menyayangimu tae..aku tak akan membiarkan orang lain membuatmu sedih" diapun mencium sekilas rambut Taehyung yang masih beraroma sampo itu dan tidur disamping Taehyung.

 **-VHOPE-**

* * *

Semakin hari hubungan Taehyung dan Hoseok semakin jauh. Hal ini karena Wakil ketua OSIS itu tengah aktif dengan kegiatan dalam sekolah. Oke, disini Taehyung hanya dapat melihat dari jauh. Bahkan dikelaspun mereka jarang bertemu. Karena Hoseok hanya menaruh tas dalam kelas, namun dari pelajaran pertama hingga akhir. Terkadang dia tidak memasuki kelas sama sekali.

Seperti saat istirahat ini. Taehyung hanya memutuskan untuk melihat lapangan dari arah jendela kelasnya. Dia tidak berminat bergabung bermain sepak bola bersama teman-temannya, sekalipun itu ajakan sahabatnya Jimin dibawah sinar matahari itu. Hingga tidak sadar ada seorang yang masuk dalam kelasnya.

"Permisi.."

Taehyung masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Ehem..permisi" dengan sedikit berdeham. Akhirnya diapun menoleh. Oke, ini kabar buruk. Dia adalah Jungkook, yang masih berstatus kekasih Hoseok.

"Maaf sunbae, aku hanya ingin mengambil tas milik Hosoek hyung. Dia mengatakan bahwa tidak akan berada dikelas hingga pulang nanti. Saat ini dia masih rapat dengan para guru di kantor" ucap Jungkook menjelaskan.

Taehyung hanya mengerjap matanya. Dia tidak memperhatikan kata-kata Jungkook. Dia hanya memperhatikan bagaimana cara Jungkook berbicara dan ke'indah'an yang dimiliki seorang Jeon Jungkook hingga bisa menarik perhatian orang yang dia kagumi.

' _Jika dibanding Jungkook aku memang bukan apa-apanya. Oh lihatlah malaikat di depanku ini. Makhluk Tuhan dengan segala kesempurnaan. Pintar? Tolong jangan diragukan. Cantik dan tampan? Badannya yang atletis. Sopan dan selalu bersikap ramah dengan semua orang. Dia aktif dalam segala kegiatan akademik dan non akademik. Siapa yang tidak tertarik padanya. Ayolah Taehyung..kau harus sadar kau berhadapan dengan siapa..'_

"Sunbae?" Jungkook membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ne..maafkan aku..itu mejanya" diapun menunjuk bangku milik Hosoek yang tepat berada dibelakangnya..

"Terima kasih sunbae..aku pergi dulu" ucap Jungkook sopan sambil membungkuk.

Namun belum ada 5 menit tiba-tiba seorang datang sambil mengelus rambut surai coklatnya "Apakah kau begitu perhatian pada Jimin hingga melihat ke lapangan terus, hm?" ucap seorang itu.

Diapun menoleh betapa kagetnya bahwa Hosoek didepannya sekarang. Bahkan jarak wajahnya dan Hoseok tidak sampai 5cm. diapun dapat mencium parfum khas maskulin dari tubuh namja di depannya ini. Dengan refleks dia mendorong tubuh Hoseok hingga nyaris terjungkal.

"Yaa! Apa yang kau lakukan alien!" seru Hoseok nyaris pantatnya mencium lantai.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya" bentak Taehyung.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil tas-ku, namun sepertinya Jungkook mengambil lebih dahulu" ucapnya bermonolog sambil melihat tas merah yang bertengger di bangkunya kini sekarang kosong.

"Bukankah kau yang menyuruhnya? Baru saja dia kesini dan mengatakan kau tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran karena rapat. Oh Tuhan, bukankah seharusnya kau sekarang rapat dengan para guru dikantor?" Taehyung bingung memandang Hoseok. Bagaimana bisa namja ini masih bisa bersantai disaat seperti ini.

"Aku tadi ijin pada Jin ke toilet. Hei, apakah kau tidak bosan mendengar ocehan yang tidak pernah berbuah hasil itu? Semua ide yang dibuat hanya sebatas ide karena pada akhirnya dewan guru yang memutuskan. Aku bosan. Dan disana juga ada Jin sebagai ketua OSIS.." ucap Hosoek panjang lebar sedangkan Taehyung masih memandang tidak percaya dengan kegilaan Hoseok.

"Taehyung-ah, jika ada tugas atau apapun dapatkah kau memberitahu ku? Dan bisakah kita 1 kelompok jika ada tugas?" Hoseok memohon dengan _puppy eyes_ gagalnya itu. Ya, gagal menurut Taehyung. Karena dia terlalu berhasil memasuki ruang hati dan pikiran Taehyung.

"Aku tidak bisa janji" jawabnya dingin membuang muka.

Hoseok memegang tangannya dan memohon lagi "Kim Taehyung-ah. Jebal.." pintanya sekali lagi. Dan dengan refleks Taehyung mengangguk.

"Anak pintar. Aku akan memberimu ice cream lagi karena berbuat baik. Namun tidak sekarang.." ucap Hoseok diambang pintu segera meninggalkan kelasnya.

' _Hoseok, kau benar-benar gila..'_ ucapnya dalam hati setelah kepergian Hoseok.

Disana, ada seseorang yang tak sengaja mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka. Dia mengepalkan tangannya. Sepertinya dia sedikit kurang suka dengan sikap orang yang dalam kelas.

' _Aku butuh bantuan seseorang'_ ucapnya lalu mengirim pesan teks pada seseorang. Diapun menyinggungkan seringai yang mengerikan.

 _To : xxx_

 _Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk membereskan ini…_

 _Replay from : xxx_

 _Apa yang kau inginkan?_

 **-VHOPE-**

* * *

Acara Pensi SMA Bangtan sudah semakin dekat. Hampir seluruh siswa tengah sibuk persiapan untuk tampil dan berkontribusi dalam festival Ulang Tahun sekolah yang diadakan satu tahun sekali. Semua sangat menanti hari itu. Tidak terkecuali dengan namja surai coklat itu. Dia sedang dalam keadaan yang bisa dibilang _–sangat bosan–_ karena sejak tadi menunggu sahabatnya berlatih dance untuk penampilannya festival minggu depan. Dia hanya meniup bunga _dandelion_ disekitar tempat berlatih menari (dance) sahabatnya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Jika kau bertanya dia dimana? Dia sedang berada di pinggiran kota tanpa atap. Dia menyenderkan kepalanya di pohon sambil bermain bunga _dandelion_ disekitar pohon itu. Setelah hampir satu jam sahabatnya berambut orange _–Park Jimin–_ mendekatinya beristirahat sejenak.

"Kau begitu lelah Jim..kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu" ucap Taehyung sambil melemparkan botol berisi air putih di depannya.

"Terima kasih Tae. Tidak, aku sangat gugup. Ini pertama kali aku tampil disekolah" jawabnya sambil meminum air yang diberikan Taehyung.

"Lihat. Tubuhmu penuh dengan keringat. Istirahatlah dulu Jim.." Taehyung tetap bersikeras menyuruh sahabatnya untuk beristirahat.

"Aku akan berisitirahat jika dirumah Tae.." balas Jimin sambil tersenyum dan melakukan beberapa gerakan dance seperti tadi. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menunggu. Dia menyangga tangannya menatap Jimin dengan pandangan malas.

 **-VHOPE-**

* * *

Lain halnya dengan Taehyung yang masih bisa bermain ditengah kebosanannya. Hoseok semakin disibukkan dengan persiapan yang semakin matang. Rapat hingga malam sudah menjadi makan malamnya.

"Hoseok-ah, apakah kau sudah menyiapkan untuk bagian keamanan?" tanya Jin pada rapat diruang OSIS kali ini.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan beberapa ploting untuk keamanan. Aku juga sudah membuat SOP untuk seluruh siswa yang datang. Pemeriksaan akan aku awali dengan pintu masuk di depan. Ada beberapa anak yang akan disana. Lalu sisanya lebih banyak memusastkan dibagian sekitar panggung saat Guest Star muncul. Dan juga ada 2 orang anak keamanan yang akan berjaga di depan tenda. Sehingga tidak sembarangan orang dapat masuk ruang Guest Star" jawab Hoseok panjang lebar pada sang ketua OSIS.

Jin membagi tugas secara adil. Dia tau jika Hoseok tidak suka banyak bertatapan dengan orang banyak, dia menyuruh namja itu menjaga keamanan. Sedangkan dia mengurus bazzar yang akan diadakan pada siang hingga sore hari. Oh ini juga tak luput ide dari Ketua Pelaksana acara ini, tak lain adalah Kim Myungsoo.

"Kalian harus tetap semangat. Ini susdah semakin dekat. Jaga kesehatan kalian.. aku sudah membelikan kalian makanan untuk malam ini. Aku meminta langsung dari Kepsek" ucap Jin dengan senyum yang merekah.

Tak lama kemudian makanan yang dipesan datang. Semua pengurus OSIS berbondong-bondong mengambil nasi kotak yang diberikan oleh Kepala sekolah melalui perantara _–Ketua OSIS–_ mereka itu. Semua sangat antusias, namun lain halnya dengan Hoseok. Dia hanya tersenyum melihat teman-temannya sedang makan sambil bersenda gurau. Tidak luput gurauan dan gossip-gossip diucapkan untuk mencairkan suasana yang sempat menegang.

"Hyung, kau tidak makan?" Jungkook duduk sambil memakan makananannya disebelah Hoseok.

Hoseok hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum melihat teman-temannya tanpa melihat Jungkook.

"Hyung kau harus makan!" Jungkook mengerucutkan mulutnya sambil merengek pada lengan Hoseok.

Hoseok pun menoleh dengan tersenyum "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau saja yang makan bagianku Kookie sayang.."

"Makan bersamaku!" bentak Jungkook.

"Tidak. Aku tidak lapar.."

"Chagiyaaa~" dia masih merengek di lengan Hoseok dengan manja.

"Jangan panggil seperti itu Jungkook-ah" balasnya sambil mengelus lembut rambut hitam Jungkook.

"Tidak sampai kau makan bersamaku" Jungkook masih dalam _mode_ merengeknya.

"Baiklah" jawab Hoseok menyerah. Percuma Jungkook akan tetap bersikeras jika dia tidak diikuti permintaannya.

"Asikkkk" Jungkook tersenyum menampilkan gigi kelincinya berbaris secara beraturan.

"Tunggu.." Hoseok mengambil sebutir nasi yang menempel pada mulut Jungkook dan memasukkannya dalam mulutnya.

"Aku sudah makan. Kau lihatkan?" ucap Hoseok.

Jungkook menutup mulut dengann tangannya. Dia tidak ingin Hoseok mengetahui betapa malunya dia kali ini. Seluruh tatapan kini tertuju pada mereka berdua.

"Yaaa! Jika kalian ingin bermesraan seharusnya setelah OSIS" sindir seorang pengurus yeoja.

"Iyaa..kalian membuatku iri..sayang pacarku bukan pengurus juga" balas yeoja lainnya.

Akhirnya semuanya pun menjadi semakin ricuh. Suasana kian mencair dengan tawa canda yang mereka buat.

 **-VHOPE-**

* * *

Jungkook tampak berjalan sendiri menyusuri jalan menuju halte bus. Namun, ada sebuah klakson yang berbunyi ketika dia ingin menyebrang jalan. Itu motor Hoseok. Diapun tersenyum kearah pengendara.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Hoseok setelah melepas helm nya.

"Aku pulang hyung…" jawab Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

"Kemana mobilmu?" tanya Hoseok lagi.

"Aku tidak membawanya. Mobilku sedikit rewel. Aku belum sempat membawanya ke bengkel.."

"Naiklah.." tawar Hoseok dengan nada sedatar mungkin.

"Aku ingin naik bus.." tolak Jungkook dengan halus.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu…"

Hoseok memarkir motornya dekat halte dan turun dari motor kesayangannya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hyung? Ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya Hyung pulang…" ucap Jungkook bingung dengan perlakuan Hoseok.

"Tidak. Jika kau tidak ingin pulang bersamaku artinya aku harus membawamu pulang.." jawab Hoseok santai.

Tak lama sebuah bus pun datang ke halte itu. Jungkook memandang Hoseok dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Hyung, sebaiknya kau pulang. Bus sudah datang.." ucap Jungkook sekali lagi namun tidak digubris oleh namja di depannya ini. Hoseok lalu menarik tangan Jungkook memasuki bus itu karena dia sadar jika itu bus terakhir pada hari itu.

"Diamlah Kookie-ya. Aku lelah…" diapun duduk dibelakang Jungkook sambil mendengarkan earphonenya.

Jungkook hanya diam memandang Hoseok. Lalu diapun tersenyum.

' _Terima kasih hyung. Aku mencintaimu Jung Hoseok..'_ ucap Jungkook dalam hati.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Tbc/end?**

 **Mungkin tulisan saya masih belum terlalu sempurna dan banyak kosa kata yang tidak baku. Disini saya hanya menyalurkan imajinasi saya (?)**

 **Meskipun jalan ceritanya sedikit tidak jelas dan aneh (?) saya ingin tetap memosting fanfic ini hingga akhir ditengah kesibukan saya..**

 **Terima kasih pada kalian yang sudah bersedia menyempatkan membaca atau bahkan review fanfic ini..**

 **Saran atau masukan dari kalian sangat membantu dan menginspirasi saya untuk tetap menulis.**

 **Replay for reviews :**

 **reiya zuanfu** **: hehe ada something kenapa dia melakukan seperti itu. Oh ya terima kasih sudah reviews chapter 1 kemarin :D**

 **chanmyeon jungg** **: busettt ini malah doain putus. Hehe tapi terima kasih sudah menyempatkan reviews di chapter kemarin :D**

 **KahoriKen** **: hehe gapapa kok chingu. Wah jangan terlalu jujur gitu sama Hoseok. Jadi gaenak hehe. Maklum hoseok masih labil jadi gitu (?) oh ya terima kasih sudah reviews di chapter lalu :D**

 **Guest : hehe ini dilanjut kok. Jangan lupa reviews lagi ya ;)**

 **Gummysmiled : ini dilanjut chingu. Thanks udah reviews chapter kemarin :D**

 _ **Buat kalian**_ _ **khusus tim VKOOK**_

 _ **Haruskah aku perlu menyebut username kalian? Kalian teman yang menginspirasiku untuk menulis fanfic lagi setelah sempat vakum dan beralih ke roleplayer. Aku suka summary kalian. Ayo cepat dibuat fanfic..*kalau sempat***_

 _ **Makasih ya nenek yoongi sudah diingatkan berapa banyak typo dan kata-kata kurang baku dan sedikit hmm lebih tepatnya banyak tidak sikron. Anda tau sendiri saya saja jarang baca jurnal gimana bisa dapat kata-kata baku(?). Jika kau memberikanku Jimin aku janji akan merawatnya dengan baik sebaik aku merawat Hoseok dan Taehyung wkwk..**_


	4. Chapter 4

" _Berhenti memberiku harapan jika kau hanya untuk menyakitiku" – Kim Taehyung_

" _Bagaimana aku harus menyampaikan perasaan ini ? Aku hanya pria bodoh yang selalu menyakitimu" –Jung Hoseok_

 **Title : War of Hormone**

 **Author : Hopekies**

 **Pairing :**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jung Hoseok**

 **(V-Hope)**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Cerita ini hanya sebuah cerita fiktif yang tidak terinspirasi dari lagu** _ **War of Hormone**_ **. Karena saya terlalu bingung memberi judul (?) Terima kasih untuk teman-teman saya yang menginspirasi untuk menulis fanfic meskipun mereka lebih menyukai pairing VKook wkwk. Semoga** _ **summary**_ **yang mereka tulis saat pembelajaran berlangsung bisa menjadi fanfic…**

 **Warning :**

 **YAOI. Typo everywhere. Banyak kata yang diulang dan tidak baku. Maafkan..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading..**

* * *

Cuaca hari ini sangat cerah. Taehyung memutuskan untuk sedikit berolahraga. Diapun memutuskan berlari menyusuri kompleks rumahnya. Saat ditaman bermain dia menghentikan langkahnya. Ada sedikit kerinduan dengan tempat itu. Tempat yang kini terlihat kecil untuknya. Dia memutuskan bermain pasir dan berniat membuat istana pasir dikotak disana. Hingga dia tak menyadari ada orang lain sedang memperhatikannya.

"Kim Taehyung-ssi?" sapanya ramah.

Oh lihatlah, sekarang sang ketua OSIS menyapa nya.

"Hah?" diapun menoleh pada orang yang memanggil namanya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jin sambil menahan tawa. Dia bahkan menutupi mulut dengan tangannya agar tidak terlihat seperti orang tertawa.

Taehyung memberikan ekspresi datar kemudian menatapnya dengan malas "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Kenapa kau berkeliaran di dekat kompleks rumah ku?"

"Oh jadi ini daerah rumahmu? Wah kebetulan sekali. Dekat dengan rumah Hoseok-ssi?" tanya Jin sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf, aku belum mengerti maksudmu Jin-ssi.." kini Taehyung memasang ekspresi bingung.

' _Bukankah dia tinggal bersama Appa-nya? Dan rumahnya cukup jauh dari sini'_ ucap Taehyung dalam hati.

"Kau tidak tau? Ku kira kalian teman dekat.." balas Jin sambil mengangguk-angguk sendiri _–sedang menganalisis keadaan–_

"Baiklah lupakan. Apa yang kau lakukan hingga sampai disini Jin-ssi?" tanya Taehyung menatap sang ketua OSIS.

"Aku tadinya ingin mengajak Hoseok berolahraga. Namun, setelah kupaksa hasilnya tetap sama. Dia tidak bergeming dari pulau kapuk itu" ucap Jin dengan nada kecewa.

"Bagaimana jika bersamaku?" tawar Taehyung dengan mata berbinar. Seperti anak anjing yang mendapat mainan baru.

"Tidak buruk" balas Jin sambil tersenyum.

Lalu mereka berdua pun berlari-lari kecil (jogging) bersama sambil tertawa dan bercerita satu sama lain.

 **-VHOPE-**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari Festival sekolah yang diadakan SMA Bangtan. Hampir seluruh siswa sibuk dengan menyiapkan apapun untuk kontribusi dalam Pentas Seni untuk memperingati hari Ulang Tahun sekolah itu. Acara ini berlangsung sangat meriah. Seluruh kelas berlomba menghias kelas dan bazar di pintu utama sekolah. Sedangkan aula digunakan untuk penampilan para pengisi acara.

Jimin sangat gugup saat ini. Dia berangkat sangat pagi tiba disekolah. Tidak biasanya seorang Park Jimin yang biasanya datang kurang dari 5 menit kelas dimulai bisa datang sepagi ini. Oh ya, jangan lupakan Taehyung yang sejak tadi memandang malas sahabatnya itu. Jimin sengaja tidak tidur dirumah dengan alasan tak ingin terlambat.

"Taehyung-ah.. aku sangat gugup" ucap Jimin. Itu terlihat jelas dari keringatnya yang sudah bercucuran dari wajahnya.

"Tenanglah Park Jimin. Biasanya kau tidak seperti ini. Bahkan saat di swalayan kau sangat pede.." balas Taehyung menghibur. Dia cukup khawatir mengingat sahabatnya sempat pernah demam panggung.

"Alien Kim.." diapun memandang Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya tersenyum. Diapun mengelap keringat Jimin dengan tissue yang dibawanya. Disini dia seperti manajer Park Jimin. Selalu mengikuti bayang-bayang Park Jimin. Tak sedikit yang menganggap mereka berpacaran. Namun selalu diabaikannya.

Lain dengan Jimin yang datang terlalu pagi. Hoseok dan beberapa pengurus OSIS bagian keamanan harus menginap disekolah. Dia baru diperbolehkan pulang pukul lima pagi dan harus kembali pukul setengah tujuh. Dari kejauhan dia melihat Taehyung dan Jimin. Diapun menghampiri keduanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" ucapnya datar dan to the point.

Dia sengaja tidak menyapa mereka untuk mengagetkan teman sekelasnya itu.

"Yaa!" teriak Jimin kaget. Diapun memegang dadanya yang sejak tadi jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat.

"Bisakah kau berkata dengan sopan Hoseok-ah?" sindir Taehyung sinis.

"Tidak. Aku sedang dalam mood buruk" jawab Hoseok datar. Lihatlah kantung matanya sekarang. Kurasa dia akan takut sendiri saat berkaca nanti.

"Hei, kenapa kau tampak berantakan sekali bodoh" ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum menunjuk wajah Hoseok.

"Diam kau cebol"

Jimin menarik kerah Hosoek namun ditahan oleh Taehyung. Dia berusaha keras menarik Jimin.

"Apakah kau memiliki perlengkapan mandi?" tanya Hoseok menatap Taehyung.

"A..ada di loker ku" jawab Taehyung gugup.

"Bolehkah aku memakainya? Aku malas kembali ke rumah hanya untuk mengganti baju.."

Taehyung hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

"Ikutlah denganku.." ujar Taehyung dingin. Meninggalkan Jimin mematung seorang diri.

.

.

"Aku memiliki training olahraga di loker. Kau bisa memakainya jika ingin.." ucap Taehyung yang dibalas anggukan Hoseok.

"Tidak..aku sudah meminjam celana milik Jungkook. Meskipun sedikit lebih besar.." jawab Hoseok sambil menggaruk tengkuknya tidak gatal.

Taehyung pun memberikan perabotan mandi yang ia simpan di lokernya. Lalu saat Taehyung ingin pergi, tiba-tiba Hoseok menarik tangannya "Apakah kau berpacaran dengan Park cebol itu?"

Taehyung menoleh. Menganggkat satu alisnya dengan wajah bingung "Jimin? Wae? Kenapa kau bertanya tentang itu?"

"Aku ingin tau.." Hoseok menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan tajamnya. Dari sorot matanya terlihat keseriusan disana.

"Kau tidak ada urusan denganku" Taehyung masih memberikan ekspresi datar. Meskipun dalam hatinya, sejak tadi sudah bergemuruh seolah kembang api yang siap meluncur saat didekatkan api.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya.." Hoseok masih menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung menghempaskan tangan Hoseok kasar "Urus saja urusanmu sendiri Hoseok-ssi. Apa kau terlalu banyak waktu hingga bisa mengganggu orang lain?" Taehyung melangkah menjauh.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan itu Taehyung mengatur nafasnya yang bergemuruh dan detak jantungnya. Diapun hanya memukul kepalanya pelan dan bermonolog sendiri dibalik tembok itu.

"Kim kau bodoh sekali.." sambil meruntuki kebodohannya hingga seseorang dari jauh memperhatikannya.

"Hai.." sapa orang itu. Tak lain adalah…

.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook.

 **-VHOPE-**

* * *

Taehyung masih bingung kenapa Jungkook tiba-tiba bertanya mengenai kedekatannya dengan Hoseok. Jelas-jelas mereka hanya berteman. Tanpa sadar diapun melamun di kantin sekolah. Hey bung, nikmati sedikit masa mudamu. Kantin sangat sepi. Semua siswa kini berkumpul di aula dan sebagian di bazzar. Bahkan semua toko dikantin ini tutup. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?

Ditengah lamunannya. Seseorang tiba-tiba bersandar dipundaknya.

"Terima kasih untuk tadi" ucap orang itu yang tak lain Hoseok. Taehyung dapat merasakan aroma sabun mandi kesukaannya ditambah parfum maskulin khas Hoseok. Pipinya pun tiba-tiba bersemu merah.

"I..iyaa" jawabnya sedatar mungkin. Detak jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Hoseok pun tertarik memandang Taehyung yang membuang muka menghindari tatapannya.

"Aku? Aku hanya ingin menyendiri. Aku tidak terlalu suka keramaian" jawab Taehyung bohong.

Dia tidak benar-benar benci keramaian. Bahkan sangat suka. Setiap tahun saat noona-nya mengajak ke festival kembang api atau malam pergantian tahun dia tidak pernah absen. Bagaimana bisa dia membenci tempat ramai? Hanya saja pikirannya saat ini sedang kacau. Ya, sedikit kacau karena orang di depannya ini.

"Ku kira kau menyukai bazzar atau festival. Aku berencana mengajakmu bulan depan.." balas Hoseok dengan sedikit kecewa.

"Hah? Bulan depan? Memang festival apa?" Oh Kim Taehyung..kau mulai melupakan aktingmu beberapa saat lalu.

"Ntahlah. Aku dengar masih kabar burung haha" balas Hoseok dengan tertawa.

Taehyung menatap Hoseok dengan sedikit memajukan bibirnya "Kau menyebalkan" ucapnya pada akhirnya.

"Berhenti berekspresi seperti itu Alien. Aku ingin menciummu jika kau seperti itu" Hoseok tetap memandang manik wajah Taehyung yang kini sedikit bersemu.

"Pergi sana! Tinggalkan aku!"

Taehyung mendorong bahu Hoseok untuk menyingkir darinya namun namja itu semakin mendekat.

"Ini untuk terakhir kali ku katakan. Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Jimin. Aku tidak suka" ucap Hoseok pelan lalu mencubit pipi Taehyung gemas.

"Jangan sendiri disini terlalu lama. Sebaiknya kau segera ikut bergabung dengan yang lain" ucap Hoseok lagi sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Tuhan..lihat sekarang dia? Sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Dia memegang pipinya dan menggeleng berulang kali. Dia percaya mungkin itu hanya halusinasi.

.

.

Ada seorang yang kini memperhatikannya. Rahangnya yang semakin mengeras menandakan dia tengah marah dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

 **-VHOPE-**

* * *

Jimin menampilkan penampilan terbaiknya diatas panggung. Seluruh penonton bertepuk tangan dengan apa yang dilakukan Jimin. Hey, meskipun dia tidak pernah pintar dalam hal akademik bukan berarti dia bodoh dalam non akademik. Ada sedikit, hmm ralat. Ada banyak prestasi yang diterima Jimin dengan kompetisi dance yang dia ikuti. Tidak jarang dia sering mengantongi hadiah-hadiah mulai dari piagam emas atau perak.

Jimin menyinggungkan senyum pada Taehyung yang kini menatapnya dari jauh. Taehyung membalas dengan senyum kotaknya dan memberi isyarat dengan jempolnya yang artinya dia tidak mengecewakan.

' _tidak sia-sia aku melihat Jimin latihan.. kau terbaik Jim'_ ucap Taehyung dalam hati ditengah tepuk tangan penonton.

Setelah penampilan Jimin dilanjutkan dengan penampilan _Guest Star_ yang ditunggu-tunggu itu. Taehyung pun mencoba melihat siapa yang tampil. Tak disangka itu adalah salah satu idol favoritnya. Sebut saja BTS. Taehyung menyinggungkan senyum kotaknya saat melihat panggung dan tak sengaja mata nya melihat atas dan menemukan Jungkook sedang berbisik dengan Hoseok. Lalu mereka berdua tertawa dan terlihat bahagia.

 _Karenamu, aku menjadi hancur_

 _Aku ingin berhenti, aku tidak menginginkanmu lagi_

 _Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, ini payah_

 _Tolong jangan berikan aku alasan lagi_

' _Kenapa kau selalu seolah memberiku harapan. Jika pada akhirnya kau menghempaskanku seperti ini_ ' ucap Taehyung dalam hati memandang mereka.

Sungai kecil itu tiba-tiba mengalir dari mata indahnya. Dia segera menghapusnya dengan telapak tangannya.

 _Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku_

 _Semua hal yang kau katakan seperti sebuah topeng_

 _Menyembunyikan kebenaran dan merobekku_

 _Itu menusukku, aku jadi gila, aku benci ini_

 _Ambil ini semua, aku benci padamu_

 _[ BTS – I Need U]_

Diapun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan aula tersebut dan keluar mencari udara segar. Dia menengok ke kanan-kiri mendapati lorong aula sangat sepi. Taehyung duduk disalah satu kursi di dekat kelas yang kosong. Memandangi smartphone nya yang tidak bergetar sama sekali. Berharap mendapat pesan dari sahabatnya setelah penampilannya tadi.

' _Pasti dia sibuk dengan noona-noona yang tadi berteriak histeris memanggil namanya itu'_ pikir Taehyung akhirnya dan memasukkan lagi dalam saku.

"Taehyung-ssi?" diapun menoleh mendapati Jin tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Ya? Jin-ssi? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" oh suatu perubahan besar. Taehyung mulai banyak bicara di depan namja tampan ini.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan. Aku harus sering mengecek seluruh acara disini.." jawab Jin sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh" hanya itu Jawaban yang keluar dari mulut kecil Taehyung. Kim Taehyung, ayolah. Hibur sedikit ketua OSIS yang terlihat sangat lelah itu.

"Kenapa kau disini? Bukankah seluruh siswa sedang berkumpul di aula?" tanya Jin melihat Taehyung yang berkeliaran di lorong sendiri.

"Hehe. Aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan penampilan mereka" jawab Taehyung sambil tersenyum polos.

Sudah berapa kali kau berbohong hari ini Kim Taehyung? Apa kau tidak takut dengan malaikat yang senantiasa mencatat seluruh perbuatan yang kau lakukan hari ini?

"Oh..ku kira kau tertarik. Aku juga tidak seberapa mengenal mereka. Itu hasil voting seluruh pengurus OSIS saat rapat" Jin membalas sambil tersenyum.

' _manisnya..'_ batin Taehyung.

"Daripada kau diam disini. Bagaimana jika kau ikut denganku berkeliling sekolah?" tawar Jin.

"Baiklah" jawab Taehyung disertai anggukan.

.

.

.

"Jadi dia memang menyukai Jin?" ucap seorang bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri. Memperhatikan mereka dari jauh hingga punggung Taehyung dan Jin tidak terlihat lagi.

 **-VHOPE-**

* * *

Sejak Jimin tampil di pentas sekolah banyak teman-teman sekelas yang mendekatinya. Baik itu yeoja atau namja. Mereka bahkan tidak percaya Jimin yang sering dihukum dan terlambat bisa menampilkan penampilan yang cukup membuat orang terkagum. Dan disinilah Taehyung, memakan kotak bekalnya sendiri dalam kelas. Sejak bel istirahat berbunyi dia menolak ajakan Jimin ke kantin karena mendapat dead glare dari teman-teman yeoja dikelasnya. Seolah berkata ' _Jangan coba-coba dekati Jimin lagi'_

"Makan disini tidak terlalu buruk juga" ucapnya bermonolog sambil membuka kotak bekalnya.

Jangan lupakan sosok Hoseok. Dia sedang memanjakan matanya dengan terpejam saat ini juga. Sudah sejak beberapa hari lalu kantung matanya masih juga tidak hilang.

"Alien Kim" panggil Hoseok masih memejamkan matanya.

Taehyung tidak mendengar karena dia fokus pada bekal yang dibuat kakaknya tadi pagi.

Diapun menarik rambut coklat Taehyung hingga pemilik rambut merasa kesakitan. Oh, Jung Hoseok. Kau kenapa begitu kejam pada namja tampan ini.

"Yaaa! Appo.." ringis Taehyung memegang rambutnya yang ditarik Hoseok. Dia memandang ke belakang tidak suka.

"Wae wae wae?" tanya nya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aigoo~ apakah kau punya waktu siang ini? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat" ucap Hoseok memandang orang didepannya.

"Memang kemana?" tanya Taehyung. Lupakan soal kesakitan rambutnya, mood-nya berubah membaik sekarang ini.

"Kau ada waktu tidak?"

"Aku bukan siswa yang sibuk mengikuti rapat sepertimu Mr. Jung" balas Taehyung sinis dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku lapar. Apakah makanan bekalmu habis?" tanya Hoseok berjalan dan duduk didepan Taehyung.

"Masih ada. Tin–" belum sempat dia menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok. Namja itu sudah melahap kimchi milik Taehyung. Akhirnya Taehyung hanya membalas dengan tersenyum memandang Hoseok memakan bekalnya.

 **-VHOPE-**

* * *

"Jika aku tau akan disini seharusnya aku tidur dirumah!" Taehyung menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal melihat Hoseok membawanya ke perpustakaan pusat di tengah kota.

Yang ditanya hanya membalas dengan senyuman melihat kebosanan Taehyung menatap buku-buku tebal dihadapannya.

"Aku bahkan bisa mengantuk hanya dengan melihat ketebalan buku ini.." dia menggerutu sendiri.

Beberapa pasang mata kini menatap mereka. Segera Taehyung membungkuk meminta maaf..

"Hosoek-ssi.." panggilnya merengek sambil memegang lengan Hoseok.

Hoseok hanya menoleh dan memberikan ekspresi datar. Hal ini membuat Kim Taehyung memandang kesal buku-buku dihadapannya. Tak lama rasa kantuk pun menyerangnya.

.

.

Dia hanya merasa tertidur merasa beberapa menit, meskipun berbeda dengan kenyataannya. Saat dia menggeliat dia melihat sosok yang dikaguminya sedang menatapnya intens. Dia tersenyum manis. Dia masih berfikir bahwa Hoseok muncul dalam bunga tidurnya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa hm?" tanya Hoseok masih memandangnya.

"Aku merasa kau hadir dalam mimpiku" jawabnya polos.

"Apakah aku tampan?" tanya Hoseok lagi.

Hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Taehyung. Setelah dia cukup kesadaran penuh. Dia bertanya pada sosok didepannya.

"Ini jam berapa?" dia melihat sekitar mereka cukup sepi.

"Ini jam 7 malam" jawab Hoseok datar.

"MWO?" dia membulatkan matanya. Dengan refleks melirik jam putih yang melingkar ditangan kirinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hoseok dengan nada santai.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku" jawab Taehyung sambil mengucak matanya khas orang bangun tidur.

"Untuk apa? Kau terlihat menggemaskan saat tidur" jawab Hoseok tertawa pelan.

Membuat semburat di pipi Taehyung muncul lagi.

.

.

.

Setelah dari perpustakaan tadi mereka berdua memutuskan untuk makan jjajangmyeon di dekat sana. Sejak tadi perut Taehyung berbunyi, membuat namja tampan disampingnya tampak sedikit khawatir.

"Mian.." ucap Hoseok memecah keheningan saat makan jjajangmyeon.

Taehyung hanya memandang dengan wajah bingung dan menaikkan sedikit alisnya.

' _kenapa dia harus minta maaf?'_ tanya Taehyung dalam hati.

"Gwenchana.." jawab Taehyung seolah mengerti maksud Hoseok.

"Hmm..memang kau biasanya makan malam jam berapa? Perutmu sejak tadi berbunyi" tanya Hoseok akhirnya.

"Jam 6 sore hehe..biasanya noona sudah memasak"

Hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Hoseok.

"Oh ya, aku sudah memutuskan.." ucap Hoseok menggantung.

"Apa yang kau putuskan?" tanya Taehyung penasaran.

"Aku akan menjadi mentor belajarmu. Tadi kulihat _transkip_ nilaimu sungguh mengenaskan" balas Hoseok menggeleng tidak habis fikir. Bahagimana lelaki dihadapannya ini masih terlihat bahagia.

"Hehehe" hanya dibalas cengiran oleh Taehyung.

"Apa kau tidak pernah belajar?" tanya Hoseok penasaran. Bagaimana bisa namja rangking ke-34 dari 36 siswa itu masih terlihat santai.

"Belajar.. aku banyak belajar sungguh" Taehyung sedikit melotot untuk meyakinkan Hoseok bahwa dia cukup berusaha.

Hoseok memandang Taehyung yang masih melahap jjangjangmyeon nya

"Habiskan makan malammu Kim Taehyung. Dan bersiaplah menikmati malam panjangmu bersamaku" ucap Hoseok menggantungkan kalimatnya disertai seringai dari sudut bibirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC? END?**

 **Maaf jika di chapter ini terlihat sedikit** _ **annoying**_ **atau** _ **booring**_ **dibandingkan chapter sebelumnya. Karena saya ingin sedikit berteleh-teleh (?)**

 **Chapter ini lebih banyak menampilkan moment VHOPE *angkat banner** _ **Vhope shipper***_ **hehehe..**

 **Sedikit kecewa sih karena chapter kemarin sedikit yang review :')**

 **Ingin menghapus fanfic ini tapi seseorang pernah berkata pada saya**

" **Seburuk apapun tulisanmu. Pikirkan orang lain (reader) mu yang akan kecewa melihat sikapmu"**

 **Tapi saya tetap berterima kasih untuk kalian yang tetap meninggalkan jejak.**

 **baik dalam reviews atau yg mem-favorite**

 **Mungkin chapter selanjutnya akan sedikit terlambat karena urusan semakin banyak dan mulai sibuk menyusun proposal magang (?) *** _ **curcol**_ *****

 **Dan untuk fanfic '** _ **Who I'm For U'**_ **akan saya lanjutkan jika fanfic ini end (?) *entah kapan* hehe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Reply for riviews :**

 **RyuYeka : hehe ini dilanjut kok. Oh ya terima kasih untuk reviews di chapter sebelumnya ^^**

 **Nathaline : ini sudah dilanjut kok. Thanks sudah reviews di chapter sebelumnya ^^**

 **DozhilaChika : hehe kamu bener banget. Emang masih samar ceritanya (?) terima kasih untuk pujiannya dan sudah meninggalkan jejak di chapter sebelumnya. Jadi terharu :') ini udah mulai banyak munculin moment VHOPE kok hehe**

 **KahoriKen : hayooo sapa? Coba tebak nanti klo bener dapet piring pecah *abaikan* hehe. Maafkan terkadang HopeKook sedikit greget *ini apa* ehehe iya kemarin sempat aktif tapi sekarang sedang hiatus. Ciee jangan-jangan kita temenan di timeline wkwk. Oh ya terima kasih sudah me-reviews chapter sebelumnya ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

" _Jika aku dapat mengatur waktu. Maka aku memberhentikan waktu ketika bersamamu" –Kim Taehyung_

" _Maaf atas semuanya. Tapi percayalah aku menyayangimu Jeon Jungkook" –Jung Hoseok_

 **Title : War of Hormone**

 **Author : Hopekies**

 **Pairing :**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jung Hoseok**

 **(V-Hope)**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Cerita ini hanya sebuah cerita fiktif yang tidak terinspirasi dari lagu** _ **War of Hormone**_ **. Karena saya terlalu bingung memberi judul (?) Terima kasih untuk teman-teman saya yang menginspirasi untuk menulis fanfic meskipun mereka lebih menyukai pairing VKook wkwk. Semoga** _ **summary**_ **yang mereka tulis saat pembelajaran berlangsung bisa menjadi fanfic…**

 **Warning :**

 **YAOI. Typo everywhere. Banyak kata yang diulang dan tidak baku. Maafkan..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading..**

* * *

"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali supaya kau mengerti? Ini sudah ke-5 kalinya aku mengulang rumus ini Kim Taehyung" Bentak Hoseok pada namja didepannya.

Sedangkan namja didepannya hanya menunduk sambil menggigit bibirnya. Menandakan dia takut dengan lawan bicaranya.

"Maaf…" ucapnya pada akhirnya.

"Arrghh" Hoseok menggaruk kepalanya frustasi mengajari namja didepannya.

"Baiklah besok aku akan datang lagi dan aku tidak mau tau kau harus bisa mengerjakan soal-soal ini" ucap Hoseok menyerah. Hanya dibalas anggukan namja didepannya.

Bagaimana tidak? Mereka belajar selama 3 jam hanya mengerjakan kurang dari 10 soal karena Taehyung yang tidak mengerti sejak tadi.

"Belajarlah sungguh-sungguh Taehyung-ah. Aku yakin kau bisa" ucap Hoseok lagi sambil mengelus surai coklat milik Taehyung.

Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya melihat wajah Hoseok tersenyum padanya.

 **-VHOPE-**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah ini dapat dia nikmati bersama noona tercintanya. Setelah sekian lama, err ralat beberapa hari yang lalu dia tidak dapat menikmati sarapan bersama noona kesayangannya itu karena ada urusan diluar kota.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?" tanya Soojung menatap sang adik sedang memakan rotinya dengan lahap.

"Aku akan belajar" jawab Taehyung enteng. Masih menikmati sarapan indahnya.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" tanya Soojung dengan sedikit meremehkan.

"Noonaaaa" balas Taehyung sambil mengerucutkan mulutnya lucu.

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke pantai" Soojung menatap wajah adik kesayangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tidak berbohong?"

Hanya dibalas gelengan dari Soojung.

"Bersiaplah.. 1 jam lagi kita berangkat" ucap Soojung bangkit dari meja makan dan mengelus surai coklat adiknya.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum dan semakin lahap menikmati roti selai kacang kesukaannya.

 **-VHOPE-**

* * *

Seorang namja dengan wajah imut tengah menunggu seseorang di kafe tempat janjian mereka. Sejak tadi dia memandangi jam tangan hitam yang bertengger ditangannya.

10 menit kemudian seorang yang ditunggunya datang. Dia hanya mengenakan kaos putih dengan balutan jaket jeans dan celana jeans dengan warna senada dengan warna jaketnya. Tak lupa masker putih yang sering dipakainya tiap kali pergi.

"Apakah aku datang terlambat" ucapnya saat duduk di depan namja imut itu. Diapun hanya melepas maskernya dan menatap namja didepannya.

"Aniya hyung.. aku saja yang datang sebelum jam janjian kita" jawab namja imut itu menggeleng dan tersenyum pada namja di depannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan ku Jungkook-ah? Kenapa serius sekali?" tanya namja tadi pada namja imut itu.

"Hoseoki hyung..aku ingin kita seperti dulu.." jawab Jungkook dengan wajah serius.

"Jungkook-ah"

"Hyung, kumohon…" Jungkook memelas menatap Hoseok.

"Kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini sebelumnya. Dan jawabanku tetap sama" Hoseok menjawab mantap menatap Jungkook.

Jungkook menunduk. Air matanya mulai mengalir dari mata indahnya. Hoseok menghapus jejak air mata di mata Jungkook dengan tangannya.

"Aku tidak suka kau menangis. Itu membuatku semakin merasa bersalah"

Jungkook hanya diam tak membalas satu katapun.

 **-VHOPE-**

* * *

"Apakah kau sudah siap?" tanya Soojung sambil menyiapkan bekalnya.

"Sudah noona.." balas Taehyung tersenyum.

Oh lihatlah lucunya pakaian Kim Taehyung. Dia mengenakan celana biru muda selutut dan kemeja pendek motif polkadot. Tak lupa kacamata yang sedikit mencolok menurut Soojung. Namun dia hanya menggeleng menatap penampilan adiknya. Tidak berkomentar apapun.

"Noona..let's go!" ucapnya beranjak ke mobil.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan Taehyung banyak bersenandung sambil mendengarkan setiap lagu yang diputar. Soojung mengerti jika adiknya sedang dalam mood baik. Diapun mencoba membuka percakapan diatara mereka..

"Tae-ya, apa yang membuatmu sesenang ini?" tanya Soojung disela-sela menyetir.

"Maksud noona apa?" Taehyung menoleh kearah kakaknya.

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak mengerti maksudku Kim Taehyung-ssi"

"Hehe. Tidak, akhir-akhir ini aku mulai tertarik belajar"

"Wah, aku turut bersedih dengan koleksi komik dikamarmu yang siap aku jual lagi" balas Soojung dengan tertawa.

"Yaaa! Noona..berani sekali kau menyentuh barang berhargaku satu itu" Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Hahaha.. siapa yang membuatmu rajin belajar seperti ini?"

Taehyung hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya barusan. Pipinya memerah lagi.

 **-VHOPE-**

* * *

"Baiklah. Kalian bisa beristirahat sampai sebelum makan malam nanti" ucap Jin mengakhiri rapat mereka pada seluruh pengurus OSIS.

Dia melihat Hoseok yang tampak tidak semangat hari ini. Oh, Seokjin. Bukankah wakilmu memang seperti itu?

"Kau kenapa? Kau terlihat tidak sehat" tanya Jin tampak khawatir melihat Hoseok.

Hoseok hanya membalas dengan tersenyum yang dipaksakan.

"Ceritalah pada Hyung" balas Jin sambil merangkul pundak Hoseok.

Sebenarnya usia Jin dengan Hoseok berbeda 1 tahun, dan Jin lebih tua darinya. Hanya saja si keras kepala Hoseok tidak pernah menganggap Jin sebagai kakaknya. Namun, terkadang dia memanggil Jin panggilan ' _hyung'_ jika dia benar-benar terdesak.

 **-VHOPE-**

* * *

Setelah menempuh waktu beberapa jam. Sampailah Taehyung dipantai. Soojung melihat adiknya yang terlelap saat perjalanan terlihat semakin lucu.

"Tae-ya..kita sudah sampai" ucapnya sambil menggoyangkan lengan adiknya.

"Eungggghh" Taehyung hanya menggeliat. Saat kesadarannya penuh dia melihat hamparan warna biru dengan kilauan pantulan cahaya matahari siang. Ya, dia sampai dipantai.

Diapun berlari sambil membawa bola kesayangannya ke arah pantai. Mulai melepas sepatunya dibibir pantai dan bermain air dengan ombak yang tidak terlalu besar.

"Yaaa! Kim Taehyung!" teriak Soojung terpaksa membawa perlengkapan nya sendirian.

"Hehehe" hanya dibalas cengiran tanpa dosa dari seorang Kim Taehyung.

Setelah dia puas bermain dengan air laut. Dia kembali ke bibir pantai dan menikmati makan siang yang dibawa kakaknya dari Seoul.

"Saat melihat pantai suasana hatiku selalu membaik" ucapnya bermonolog.

"Apakah kau ingin menjadi nelayan?"

"Noona! Sudah ku katakan padamu. Aku ingin meneruskan usaha appa di Jepang" jawabnya masih melahap makan siangnya.

.

.

.

"Hoseok-ah, aku akan beli minum sebentar. Tunggulah disini" ucap Jin beranjak dari duduknya.

Hoseok mengedarkan pandangannya hingga tak sengaja menangkap sosok yang menyita perhatiannya. Ya, dia Kim Taehyung sedang bermain air dan melempar bola yang cukup besar di sekitar bibir pantai. Secara tak sadar mulutnya terangkat keatas melihat pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

' _Kau tampak bahagia sekali Kim. Bersabarlah sedikit lagi'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

"Hei.. apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Jin tiba-tiba sudah datang dengan membawa 2 botol softdrink.

"Ahhniya" jawab Hoseok sedikit gagap.

 **-VHOPE-**

* * *

"Lihatlah!" ucap Taehyung menyodorkan kertas soal yang diberikan Hoseok beberapa hari lalu.

"Pede sekali kau Kim..apakah kau sudah banyak belajar" balas Hoseok meremehkan sambil memeriksa hasil pekerjaan Taehyung.

"Hmm.. tidak buruk. Kau hanya salah sedikit. Apakah kau yakin mengerjakan semua ini sendiri?"

"Tentu saja" ucap Taehyung bangga.

"Bagaimana dengan materi ini?" Hoseok menunjuk salah satu materi yang ada dalam buku pelajarannya itu.

"Tidak buruk" balas Taehyung.

Dia mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Hoseok di dekatnya. Dia tidak banyak menunjukkan respon seperti saat awal mereka dekat. Jangan tanya hubungannya dengan Jimin. Mereka sangat jarang bahkan bertegur sapa. Jimin lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan teman-teman barunya.

 **-VHOPE-**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu. Setelah melewati ujian semester, ini adalah saat-saat yang cukup menegangkan ditunggu seluruh siswa di SMA Bangtan. Ya, ini tempat penentuan profesi yang diambil serta lokasi penempatan. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa kegiatan ini semacam 'magang' hanya saja profesi yang diambil tidak boleh menunjukkan tingkat kedudukan dalam masyarakat. Jadi, disini tidak boleh mengandalkan peran orang tua.

Kim songsaenim tampak membawa tumpukan amplop berwarna coklat berisi profesi untuk siswa dikelasnya. Kelas yang awalnya tampak ricuh setelah Kim songsaenim datang tampak lebih tenang bahkan tidak ada suara apapun.

"Selamat siang anak-anak" ucap Kim Songsaenim ramah menyapa seluruh siswa dikelasnya.

"Selamat siang songsaenim" balas mereka bersamaan.

"Kalian pasti sudah mengerti maksud kedatangan saya kesini. Baik, saya akan membagikan hasil keputusan sekolah mengenai pemilihan profesi kalian. Kalian masih memiliki sekitar 1 minggu untuk mempersiapkan apa yang kalian disana dan sedikit mengenal profesi yang kalian ambil" ucap Kim Songsaenim panjang lebar.

Taehyung hanya dapat berdoa dalam hati. Semoga dia mendapatkan hal yang diinginkannya selama ini.

"Choi Hansol" ucap Kim Songsaenim mulai memanggil satu persatu anak didiknya.

Choi Hansol pun maju di depan kelas dan menerima amplop coklat dan membawanya menuju bangkunya. Beberapa anak tampak bersorak menyuruhnya membuka amplopnya.

"Choi Minjae"

.

.

"Kim Taehyung" ucap Kim Songsaenim ke sekian kalinya memanggil seluruh murid-muridnya.

Taehyung pun menuju depan kelas dan meraih amplop coklat dari songsaenim. Jimin menoleh kebelakang karena penasaran, sedikit melirik Taehyung yang gugup melihat amplopnya.

"Cepat buka tae-ya" ucap Jimin.

Sejak tadi dia sudah membuka amplopnya dan benar. Dia akan berlayar ke laut. Menjadi Nelayan tidak buruk Park Jimin.

"Kau sudah membukanya?" ucap Hoseok tiba-tiba.

"Belum" jawab Taehyung sambil menggeleng.

"Kau harus banyak belajar jika kita berada dalam 1 profesi"

Belum juga Taehyung membuka amplopnya dia sudah bergidik ngeri menatap Hoseok. Seolah semua yang dilakukannya tidak salah. Bukankah dia sudah menunjukkan sedikit peningkatan dari peringkat kelas ke-34 menjadi ke-29. Itu cukup meningkat menurut seorang Kim Taehyung meskipun Hoseok masih tidak puas. Dan jangan tanya dia peringkat berapa. Dia masih berada pad peringkat no.2 dalam lingkup sekolah.

"Taehyung-ah buka cepat" Jimin memecah keheningan beberapa saat.

Dengan hati-hati dia mulai membuka amplopnya dan membaca tiap kalimat yang diucapkan dalam amplop cokelat itu. Senyum kotak mengembang dari wajah tampannya.

"Jimin-ah akhirnya" ucapnya dengan bahagia.

"Maksudmu?" balas Jimin agak bingung melihat ekspresi sahabatnya itu. Meskipun mereka jarang berbicara tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Jimin masih memperdulikan sahabatnya itu.

"Hehehe.." hanya cengiran itu yang menjadi jawaban atas rasa penasaran Jimin.

"Yaa! Kim Taehyung kau membuatku penasaran bodoh" ucap Jimin kesal.

"Tunggu 1 minggu lagi. Kau akan mengetahui apa yang akan kupilih. Kurasa profesi kita tidak berbeda jauh"

Hoseok yang mendengarkan obrolan dua sejoli ' _bodoh'_ itu hanya memutuskan memilih diam. Sebenarnya dia sudah penasaran. Namun karena rasa gengsinya terlalu tinggi membuatnya tetap diam ditempat duduknya sambil memasang earphone.

' _Jangan-jangan dia_ – _'_ ucap Hoseok menggantung dalam hati.

Taehyung menoleh kearah Hoseok sekilas sambil menjulurkan lidah.

' _Jika Tuhan menyayangiku. Aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu Hoseok-ssi'_ ucap Taehyung dalam hati.

'– _sama sepertiku?'_

.

.

.

 **TBC? END?**

 **Maaf, jika mungkin fanfic ini semakin lama kurang menarik sehingga yang review-pun semakin berkurang. Saya masih belajar membuat jalan cerita. Memang saya belum memunculkan konflik sampai chapter ini. Saya tidak menyalahkan reader yang membaca cerita saya. Saya justru berterima kasih pada mereka yang masih menyempatkan membaca fanfic saya. Jika reviews nya semakin berkurang mungkin saya tidak akan meneruskan cerita ini hingga akhir :')**

 **Sekali lagi minta maaf jika saya sedikit mengecewakan kalian.**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah meninggalkan jejak di chapter kemarin.**

 **Last. Mind to reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

" _Aku akan berusaha membuka hatiku untuk yang lain" – **Kim Taehyung**_

" _Kau seperti candu bagiku, hanya menatap benda itu seolah aku mengerti kehadiranmu" – **Jung Hoseok**_

 **Title : War of Hormone**

 **Author : Hopekies**

 **Pairing :**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jung Hoseok**

 **(V-Hope)**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Cerita ini hanya sebuah cerita fiktif yang tidak terinspirasi dari lagu** _ **War of Hormone**_ **. Karena saya terlalu bingung memberi judul (?) Terima kasih untuk teman-teman saya yang menginspirasi untuk menulis fanfic meskipun mereka lebih menyukai pairing VKook wkwk. Semoga** _ **summary**_ **yang mereka tulis saat pembelajaran berlangsung bisa menjadi fanfic…**

 **Warning :**

 **YAOI. Typo everywhere. Banyak kata yang diulang dan tidak baku. Maafkan..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading..**

* * *

Taehyung menyiapkan seluruh persiapannya untuk minggu depan. Dia menulis seluruh perlengkapannya disecarik kertas dan menata pada koper. Soojung yang melihat kelakuan adik kesayangannya itu hanya dapat menggeleng pasrah. Dia masih belum cukup rela untuk ditinggal adiknya selama 4 bulan. Itu artinya dia akan menjadi kesepian jika dirumah.

"Baju..siap..sepatu..sepertinya dua cukup..ah sandal. Aku lupa. Aku harus membelinya" Taehyung bermonolog sambil menulis dikamarnya hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran sang kakak di ambang pintu sejak tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Soojung akhirnya.

"Hanya menyiapkan seluruh perlengkapanku noona" jawabnya santai sambil sesekali melirik kearah Soojung.

"Apa kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Soojung lagi.

"Buku. Sepertinya aku butuh beberapa referensi buku.." jawabnya antusias.

"Ini.." Soojung memberikan kartu kredit miliknya pada Taehyung.

"Beli apapun kebutuhanmu selama disana. Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu belanja. Badanku sedikit demam" jawabnya santai.

"Benarkah? Ini untukku noona?" tanya Taehyung semakin antusias dan segera menulis seluruh daftar kebutuhan yang dibutuhkannya.

Dia bahkan melupakan jika kakaknya sedang sakit.

"Apakah aku boleh memakai mobil?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

"Pakai saja. Tapi, hati-hati Tae-ya" jawab Soojung dan berlalu dikamarnya.

 **-VHOPE-**

* * *

SMA Bangtan saat ini sangat ramai. Meskipun matahari mulai memunculkan cahayanya tak membuat sepi halaman sekolah elit ini. Kini, halaman sekolah yang luas dipenuhi puluhan bis dan mobil para orang tua murid. Banyak yang menangis dan tidak merelakan kepergian anak mereka. Dan ada beberapa yang sedang bersenda gurau dengan yang lain.

"Diluar sangat ramai. Apakah aku harus turun?" tanya Soojung ketika sampai mengantar Taehyung depan sekolahnya.

Diapun menggeleng "Tidak usah. Lebih baik noona istirahat saja" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Adikku ini sudah dewasa eoh!" ucap Soojung meledek adiknya dan mencubit kasar pipi chubby milik Taehyung.

"Yaa! Noona appo" balasnya merintih dan memegang pipinya yang sedikit memerah.

"Baiklah. Kau jaga diri baik-baik. Jika ada apa-apa kau dapat menghubungiku. Dan kartu kreditku berada pada dirimu. Ku harap kau bisa menggunakannya dengan baik. Aku percaya padamu" ucapnya panjang lebar hingga membuat Taehyung sedikit menganga, pasalnya kakaknya ini terkenal sangat irit berbicara. Dia hanya menanggapi perkataan Taehyung tidak lebih dari 3-8 kata. Dan ini menurutnya sedikit rekor untuk kakak kesayangannya.

"Wow. Aku baru tau kau sangat cerewet" jawabnya tak membalas seluruh perkataan kakaknya barusan.

"Ah, sudahlah" Soojung mulai menatapnya sinis.

"Mianhe noona-ya" ucapnya manja sambil memeluk lengan kakaknya.

"Aku pasti merindukanmu Tae-ya" balas Soojung tersenyum.

Taehyung hanya diam. Tidak, dia tidak diam. Namun, diam-diam dia meneteskan air mata. Mungkin benar dia akan merindukan sosok yang selama beberapa tahun ini selalu ada untuknya dan membantunya saat kesulitan. Dia sangat merasa tidak banyak membantu kakak perempuannya ini.

Karena merasa bajunya sedikit basah, Soojung menoleh kearah Taehyung. Dia melihat adiknya sedikit mengeluarkan air mata dari mata indahnya.

"Yaa! Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Soojung bingung menatap adiknya.

"Aku..hiks..pasti..merindukan..hiks..noona" balasnya sedikit tersedak menahan tangis.

"Uljima nae namdongsaeng..kau bisa menghubungiku disaat kau benar-benar membutuhkanku. Arra?" ucap Soojung memeluk adiknya sambil sesekali mengelus surai kecoklatan rambut adiknya hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Taehyung.

Setelah tangisnya reda. Diapun keluar dari mobil kakaknya. Taehyung berjalan diantara kerumunan murid yang lain sambil memakai ransel biru donger kesayangannya dan koper hitam diseretnya serta topi merah dan masker untuk menyembunyikan tangisannya tadi. Namun, tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya.

"Taehyung-ah" diapun menoleh kearah orang itu.

 **-VHOPE-**

* * *

 **Kringggg…kringgg…kringggg….**

Suara 'Suga' menggema dikamar milik seorang Park Jimin. Dengan santainya dia mematikan Suga lagi dan kembali ke alam mimpi. Namun, ketukan wanita paruh baya membangunkan kesadarannya.

"Jimin-ah, bukankah hari ini kau akan ke pantai?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu mendekati kasur king size milik anak semata wayangnya.

"Hmm nee eomma" jawabnya semakin tenggelam dibalik selimutnya.

"Apa kau tidak ke sekolah?" tanya ibunya sekali lagi.

"Ini masih hari minggu eomma. Sudah kau jangan ganggu waktuku" ucanya mengerang frustasi karena ditanya terus oleh ibunya.

"Tapi kenapa Taehyung tadi malam mengirimkan pesan jika hari ini kalian berangkat"

"MWO?" Jimin terlonjak dan melihat 'Suga'-nya dan segera berlalu ke kamar mandi.

"Akan kusiapkan makananmu dibawah pangeran" ucap ibunya sedikit berteriak depan kamar mandi.

"EOMMAAA! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBANGUNKANKU?" teriak Jimin histeris dari dalam kamar mandi.

Ibunya hanya tertawa pelan mengusili anak semata wayangnya itu.

 **-VHOPE-**

* * *

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?" tanya Taehyung antusias menatap Seokjin dihadapannya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan Hoseok tidak bisa mengikuti pengambilan profesi kali ini" jawab Seokjin sedikit bergetar.

Dia hanya memandang Seokjin sambil ber-OH-ria.

"Lalu?" Taehyung mengerti bukan itu point pentingnya Seokjin mengajaknya bicara kali ini.

"Hmm..sebenarnya.."

Drrrtt..drrttt..

Ponsel miliknya bergetar. Dan dia melihat siapa yang pagi-pagi mengirim pesan padanya.

 _ **From : +8281xxx**_

 _ **Apakah kau sudah sampai? Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa melihat wajah bodohmu sebelum aku pergi Taehyung-ah**_

Sambil tersenyum dia mengetik pesan yang sudah bisa ditebaknya dari siapa.

 _ **To : +8281xxx**_

 _ **Apa? Bodoh? Ya! Berhenti mengatakan seperti itu Hoseok-ah**_

 _ **From : +8281xxx**_

 _ **Kau bisa menebakku? Wah sayang sekali..**_

Tiba-tiba Seokjin berdeham menghentikan kegiatan Taehyung membalas pesan dari ponselnya. Seokjin tidak ingin peduli itu dari siapa. Dia hanya ingin sedikit diperhatikan namja surai coklat ini.

"Maaf Jin-ah" jawabnya menunduk merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu"

"Apa?" tanya Taehyung penasaran.

Seokjin menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan memejamkan matanya "Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu. Taehyung-ah maukah kau menjadi pacarku? "

"Hah?" hanya itu reaksi yang dikeluarkan oleh mulut indah Kim Taehyung.

"Iya.. sejak kau pindah disekolah ini" jawab Seokjin sedikit tersipu.

Ingatannya tiba-tiba terngiang 1,5 tahun yang lalu. Taehyung pindah kelas 1 saat pergantian semester.

"Bagaimana bisa?" oke, kali ini dia sedikit berucap lebih panjang dari sebelumnya.

"Saat ini kau tidak boleh menolakku. Aku akan menunggumu setelah 4 bulan ini. Ku harap kau dapat memberikan jawaban terbaikmu" ucap Seokjin dan berlalu pergi.

Meniggalkan Taehyung yang bingung dengan segala pemikirannya. Bahkan untuk membalas pesan Hoseok pun dia enggan.

' _Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_ pikir Taehyung dalam hati.

 **-VHOPE-**

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Hoseok menatap ponselnya.

"Hanya mengirim pesan pada seseorang" jawab Hoseok santai sambil tersenyum menatap orang itu.

"Apakah itu orang yang kau suka?" tanya orang itu lagi.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Hoseok masih menjawab sambil tertawa.

"Bukankah kau mengatakan kau mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Jeon Jungkook?"

"Lebih baik kau beristirahat daripada kau mengurus urusan orang lain" Hoseok menggeleng menatap orang di depannya.

"Aku ingin tau. Kau harus memberitahunya padaku" ucapnya lalu tertidur lagi.

Hoseok menatap seorang dihadapannya dengan tatapan sendu dan hangat.

"Kau akan bertemu dengannya. Pasti..dan dia bisa menyukaimu juga" ucap Hoseok bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri

 **-VHOPE-**

* * *

Seluruh murid sudah menaiki bus mini masing-masing. Namun sejak tadi Taehyung masih belum melihat Jimin. Padahal bus Jimin berada tepat bersebelahan dengan bus miliknya. Nyatanya, hingga sekarang dia beum melihat batang hidung sahabatnya itu.

' _Apa dia lupa jika hari ini?'_ pikir Taehyung dalam hati.

Bahkan dia hingga mengirim pesan pada ibu Jimin untuk mengingatkan Jimin agar tidak terlambat datang ke sekolah. Tiba-tiba busnya mulai berjalan. Padahal dia ingin bertemu sahabatnya sebelum 4 bulan lagi melihat kulit eksotis sahabatnya yang kecoklatan.

Pesan pertama.

 _ **To : Park Jimin**_

 _ **Ya! Park kau dimana?**_

Pesan kedua.

 _ **To : Park Jimin**_

 _ **Kau dimana bodoh? Bus ku akan segera melaju**_

Pesan ketiga.

 _ **To : Park Jimin**_

 _ **Apakah kau benar-benar lupa jika kita janjian bertemu sebelum pergi?**_

Pesan keempat.

 _ **To : Park Jimin**_

 _ **Selamat bersenang-senang Park! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!**_

Setelah memberikan 'sedikit' pesan pada sahabatnya itu dia memandang jendela dengan di sampingnya dengan frustasi. Sudah berapa orang hari ini yang membuatnya bingung? Sebut saja Hoseok, Seokjin dan terakhir sahabat yang biasa menghiburnya, Tuan Park yang terhormat Park Jimin.

Dia ingin mengerang frustasi namun dia memilih menahan amarah karena dia sedang tidak sendiri. Dia melihat sekitarnya penuh dengan siswa kelas 1, kelas 2 maupun kelas 3. Dia ingin member kesan baik setidaknya pada teman-teman 1 busnya itu. Akhirnya dia memilih mendengarkan musik sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di kursi bus dan tertidur.

- **VHOPE-**

* * *

Setelah menempuh waktu kurang lebih hampir 1 Hari, Taehyung sampai di desa yang tertulis dalam amplop yang diberikan Kim Songsaenim lalu. Ada sekitar 2 dan tiga bersamanya ikut turun. Dia melihat asing orang yang ikut turun di dekatnya.

' _Sepertinya mereka anak kelas 1 dan 3'_ pikirnya.

"Hai. Aku Kim Taehyung. Kau turun disini juga?" tanya Taehyung menjabat salah satu siswa itu.

"Aku Nam Woohyun. Iya Tae-hyung" balas Woohyun menjabat tangan Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

"Ya! Kenalkan aku Kim Myungsoo" ucap Myungsoo dengan sedikit menyombongkan diri.

Dia pernah mendengar nama itu entah dimana. Dia merasa Myungsoo hampir setara dengan Hoseok dalam artian 'sama-sama' terkenal.

"Kalian kelas berapa?" tanya Myungsoo lagi.

"Aku kelas 2" jawab Taehyung.

"Aku kelas 1" timbal Woohyun.

"Kenapa kalian tidak memanggilku hyung"

"Mianhe" ucap Taehyung dan Woohyun bersamaan.

"Astaga..sudah cukup acara kenal berkenalannya? Aku sudah menunggu kalian sejak tadi" ucap namja berambut blonde sambil mengunyah permen lolipopnya.

Taehyung hanya kaget memandang seorang dihadapannya. Pasalnya dia sangat mengenal orang itu. Min Yoongi. Tetangga dirumah lamanya sebelum dia pindah dan sampai sekarang pun dia tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi kecuali saat SMP.

"Yoongi-hyung?" ucap Taehyung sedikit terbata.

"Lama tidak bertemu Tae-ya" jawab Yoongi tersenyum kearah Taehyung.

Kedua teman baru Taehyung refleks mundur selangkah kebelakang. Pasalnya, mereka menyadari aura gelap dari Yoongi dengan pandangan yang sedikit 'meremehkan' itu.

"Aku sudah lama menunggu kalian" ucap Yoongi sedikit sakratis.

Membuat ketiganya bergidik ngeri sambil menelan ludah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC? END?**

 **Yayaya.. finally update lagi.**

 **.**

 **Hehe maaf banget ya readers kalo agak lama updatenya. Kemarin ada sedikit, hm bisa dikatakan cukup banyak mengenai perkuliahan sehingga membuatku tidak ada waktu mengetik atau melanjutkan fanfic ini. Maaf jika di chapter sedikit mengecewakan atau** _ **garing mohon dimaklumi. Disini saya sedikit menambah karakter selain member BTS. Mungkin karena sedikit tertarik dengan Woohyun dan Myungsoo wkwk. Maklum saja kedua orang itu bias saya *curhat***_

 _ **Saya tidak akan memaksa kalian untuk me-riviews chapter ini karena kurasa masih banyak yang kurang. Terima kasih kalian yang masih setia menunggu fanfic ini. Terima kasih untuk dukungan kalian**_

 _ **Reply reviews :**_

Ria487 : Wah makasih yaaa~ tetep ditunggu chapt selanjutnya yaaa

Chocotae : hehe ditunggu aja biar ga penasaran. Aku sudah memberi sedikit clue di chapter ini

Jhoseok30 : hehe iya semoga masih bisa melanjutkan lagi dikala sibuk-sibuknya ini :') makasih udah baca

Kahoriken : putus ga yaaa. Enaknya dibuat balikan atau putus? xD makasih udah baca di chapt ini..

Nathaline : hehe makasih ya~ makasih juga udah baca. Chapt selanjutnya ditunggu ya ^^


	7. Chapter 7

" _Disaat semua orang menemukan cinta, kadang aku bertanya kapan itu terjadi padaku" –_ _ **Kim Taehyung**_

" _Mungkin aku hanya seorang pecundang, yang hanya bisa melihatmu tanpa mendapatkanmu" –_ _ **Jung Hoseok**_

 **Title : War of Hormone**

 **Author : Hopekies**

 **Pairing :**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jung Hoseok**

 **(V-Hope)**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Cerita ini hanya sebuah cerita fiktif yang tidak terinspirasi dari lagu** _ **War of Hormone**_ **. Karena saya terlalu bingung memberi judul (?) Terima kasih untuk teman-teman saya yang menginspirasi untuk menulis fanfic meskipun mereka lebih menyukai pairing VKook wkwk. Selamat akhirnya terciptalah satu fanfic diantara beberapa summary yang dibuat.**

 **Warning :**

 **YAOI. Typo everywhere. Banyak kata yang diulang dan tidak baku. Maafkan..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading..**

* * *

"Ne eomma. Ini bahkan masih setengah perjalanan,"

"…"

"Aniya. Aku sudah mengatakan padamu aku berbeda profesi dengan Taehyung,"

"…"

"Iya. Aku akan tidur dan makan dengan baik. Kau tidak akan mendapati pipi chubby anakmu ini menjadi tirus,"

"…"

"Aku juga akan menghubungi Taehyung jika sampai,"

"…"

"Eomma.." suara Jimin terdengar merengek manja membuat beberapa siswa disekitarnya menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Hanya dibalas cengiran polos khas Park Jimin.

"…"

"Baiklah. Nado saranghae," ucapnya diakhir sambungan telepon.

 **Klik.**

Jimin menatap ponselnya penuh rasa bersalah. Pasalnya dia tidak membalas satupun pesan dari sahabatnya itu. Dan orang tuanya mengingatkan untuk memberi kabar pada sahabatnya. Namun sangat disayangkan, baterei ponselnya telah habis sejak dia mengakhiri panggilan pada ponsel dari orang tuanya itu. Salahkan si pelupa Park Jimin yang lupa men- _charge_ setelah bermain dengan 'Suga' tadi malam. Jangan berfikir siapa itu Suga. Dia adalah nama panggilan ponsel Park Jimin. Bukan namja atau yeoja!

"Taehyung-ah mianhe," ucapnya bermonolog menatap 'Suga'nya itu lalu memasukkannya dalam saku kirinya.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan tiba dipantai. Ku harap kalian jangan bermain air dahulu. Dengarkan semua instruksi dari Seonsaengnim" interupsi suara pria paruh baya dengan mikrofon dalam bus.

"Ah.. aku tidak sabar." senyum mengembang tak lepas dari wajahnya hingga menampakkan _eye smile_ –tampan- nya itu.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

 **-VHOPE-**

* * *

Taehyung memasuki kamar yang disiapkan Yoongi untuknya. Dia berada di rumah salah satu warga dan berpisah dengan kedua temannya. Namun, dia tinggal satu rumah dengan mantan tetangganya itu.

"Kau bisa memakai kamar ini Tae-ya," ucap Yoongi membuka pintu salah satu ruangan dirumah itu.

"Terima kasih hyung." Balas Taehyung sopan dan menyinggungkan senyum.

Dia menatap takjub dan antusias kamar yang akan ditempatinya selama beberapa bulan itu. Dia berlari menuju balkon kamar itu dan melihat betapa indahnya pemandangan langit diangkasa.

"Woah hyung. Ini indah sekali" ucap Taehyung tanpa berkedip memandang langit. Matanya berbinar.

Yoongi hanya menyunggingkan senyum melihat tingkah kekanakan Taehyung.

"Sebaiknya kau segera beristirahat Tae-ya. Harimu besok cukup berat" ucap Yoongi sambil menutup kamar Taehyung (saat ini).

Lalu perhatiannya tertuju pada kasur tingkat di pojok kamar. Kasur tingkat dengan seprai berwarna biru, warna kesukaannya. Dia sedikit bimbang untuk memilih. Dia ingin diatas namun ia merasa takut tiba-tiba tak sadar dan jatuh. Pada akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada bagian bawah.

"Sepertinya aku masih menyayangi semua otot, tulang dan dagingku" ucapnya bermonolog sambil mengganti pakaiannya menjadi piyama biru kesukaannya.

 **-VHOPE-**

* * *

Jimin menghirup udara segar khas pantai dengan deru ombak serta angin sepoi-sepoi yang menggoyangkan pohon-pohon kelapa disekitar pantai. Pasalnya dia baru sampai ke pantai setelah menempuh perjalanan lebih lama dari Taehyung. Dan kini dia dan rombongan tiba dini hari tepat sebelum sang surya menampakkan dirinya di atas sana.

"Ini sangat menyenangkan!" ucapnya antusias berteriak melihat hamparan laut biru di depannya.

"Bisakah kau diam!" ucap seorang disebelahnya.

"Yaaa! Jeon Jungkook? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jimin kaget melihat Jungkook yang sudah berada disebelahnya. Oh, jadi itu suara sinis dari Jungkook.

"Bisakah kau bertanya sesuatu yang lebih penting dari itu" jawab Jungkook menatap Jimin tidak suka.

"Ah mianhe.." balas Jimin akhirnya sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

 **-VHOPE-**

* * *

Jika kau berfikir Taehyung akan terbangun karena sinar matahari yang menyeruak memasuki jendela kamarnya, tapi ini salah. Suara keributan diluar kamar lebih menarik perhatiannya untuk bangun. Diapun segera mandi dan mengganti baju cukup 3apid an turun ke bawah. Bau wangi khas nasi goreng serta roti panggang membuat perutnya kian membunyikan irama dengan kencang. Oh, Kim Taehyung sedang lapar rupanya.

"Kau sudah turun" sapa Yoongi melihat Taehyung mendekati meja makan.

Hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Kim Taehyung.

Lelaki cantik paruh baya menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum manis "Selamat pagi Kim Taehyung-ssi. Maaf semalam _ahjjuma_ tidak dapat menyambutmu karena _ahjjuma_ sedikit kurang sehat," ucapnya menatap Taehyung yang duduk dihadapannya dengan antusias.

"Hngg..gwenchana.. _ahjjuma,_ " ucapnya ragu ketika menekan kata ' _ahjjuma_ ' karena Taehyung masih sadar benar bahwa di hadapannya adalah seorang laki-laki yang memang cukup cantik.

"Eomma jangan menatapnya seperti itu. Kau membuatnya takut!" ucap Yoongi datar sambil memakan roti bakar di hadapannya.

"Ah mianhe..Yeobo~ apakah nasi goreng Beijing mu masih lama?" tanya lelaki paruh baya cantik itu berteriak pada lelaki paruh baya lainnya.

"Sebentar lagi yeobo" jawab lelaki yang ditanya.

"Kau dapat memanggilku Kim _ahjjuma_ dan dia yang sedang memasak adalah Han _ahjusshi_. Jangan sungkan jika kau butuh sesuatu. Kau bisa mengatakan pada _ajjumah, ajusshi,_ atau Yoongi" ucap Kim _ahjjuma_ sambil mengelus surai cokelat milik Taehyung. Hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dan tatapan bingung pada Yoongi yang duduk diseberangnya seolah meminta penjelasan.

 **-VHOPE-**

* * *

Taehyung, Woohyun dan Myungsoo tengah duduk disalah satu pohon besar untuk mendengarkan beberapa penjelasan dari Pembimbing atau Songsaenim mereka itu. Cuaca pagi hari yang tidak begitu panas ditambah angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus semilir membuat suasana menjadi nyaman.

"Namaku Min Yoongi. Kalian bisa memanggilku Yoongi-hyung karena usiaku tak jauh dari kalian. Disini aku berperan sebagai pembimbing serta pengajar kalian selama 4 bulan disini." Ucap Yoongi sambil berdiri di depan ketiga orang di depannya duduk memperhatikannya.

"Jadi apa yang akan kami lakukan selama disini hyung?" ini suara Myungsoo. Dia terlihat paling berani diantara mereka bertiga.

"Pada minggu pertama aku akan mengajari kalian hal apapun yang dilakukan kalian disini. Namun, pada minggu kedua dan selanjutnya kalian akan melakukan hal ini tanpa aku. Aku hanya sebagai pengawas dan kita mengadakan evaluasi pertembuan dalam seminggu sebanyak tiga atau empat kali denganku" jawab Yoongi panjang lebar.

Taehyung bahkan sampai cengo memandang Yoongi yang notabete sering berekspresi datar dan jarang berbicara bisa menjelaskan panjang lebar seperti ini.

"Jika ada sesuatu yang perlu ditanyakan. Tanyakan saja padaku. Karena aku disini ditugasi akan bertanggung jawab penuh dengan kalian semua. Seperti yang kalian tau, kalian mengambil tema pertanian dalam ke profesian kalian. Kuharap kalian bisa banyak menghargai dan mencintai alam" ini suara Yoongi.

Yoongi mulai menjelaskan satu persatu apa materi yang disampaikan seputar budidaya tanaman hingga bagaimana pengolahan tanah di desa itu. Namun, sesekali dia memberi pertanyaan pada ketiga anak didiknya itu. Seperti…

"Ada yang tau apa itu tanaman dan gulma? Dan kaitannya keduanya?" oke, pertanyaan Yoongi sedikit sulit menurut mereka bertiga.

Sejak tadi Woohyun, siswa notabete magnae disana hanya mencatat semua perkataan Yoongi pada buku _note_ kecil miliknya.

"Taehyung? Kau bisa menjawab?" tanya Yoongi pada Taehyung yang tampak sedikit bingung dalam menjawab pertanyaan itu. Terlihat sekali keringat yang bercucuran dari pelipisnya.

"Hmm.. aku..aku hanya membaca.. sedikit dari buku hyung." Jawab Taehyung terbata

"Jawab saja. Aku ingin mendengar penjelasanmu," balas Yoongi melempar senyum.

' _Kenapa disaat Yoongi hyung tersenyum lebih menyeramkan dibanding berekspresi datar'_ ucap Woohyun dalam hati dan tanpa sadar melihat Myungsoo yang tersenyum kearahnya.

Oh Kim Taehyung, sepertinya hanya kau sendiri yang tidak menaburkan benih-benih cinta disini. Mungkin kau butuh ' _pupuk_ ' yang menyuburkan benih cintamu.

 **-VHOPE-**

* * *

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu saat mulai mengolahan tanah. Dia memakai sepatu boots hitam dan meraih cangkul yang sudah menapak tanah sejak tadi. Dia sedikit kesal melihat pemandangan menjijikkan didepannya. Dua makhluk sedang _love-dovey_ ria tanpa memperdulikan tempat. Bagaimana tidak, saat Yoongi membagi menjadi dua kelompok, dia yang mendapat bagian sendiri. Ditatapnya Myungsoo dan Woohyun secara bergantian yang tampak berbicara berdua dan sesekali bercanda. Hey, disini hanya ada mereka bertiga dan mereka mengabaikan pelaku utama disini.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Yoongi melihat Taehyung tidak mencangkul hanya mengkorek tanah.

"Kenapa hanya bertiga disini? Kau tau pasti aku akan sendiri," balasnya masih tetap mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Diamlah Kim! Jangan protes atau kau tidak mendapat makan siangmu," ancam Yoongi sarkastik.

 **-VHOPE-**

* * *

Setelah kegiatan yang cukup melelahkan hari ini akhirnya Taehyung dapat beristirahat karena matahari mulai menghilang dan digantikan sang bulan yang siap bersinar terang diiringi ratusan bintang dilangit.

"Hyung, aku ingin bertanya beberapa hal padamu," Taehyung mencoba membuka percakapan ketika mereka berjalan beriringan.

"Baiklah. Tentang apa?" tanya Yoongi.

"Sebenarnya siapa Han _ahjjushi_ dan Kim _ahjumma_?"

Pertanyaan yang sedikit mengganggu pikiran Taehyung sejak tadi. Pasalnya dia masih mengingat dengan jelas wajah kedua orang tua Min Yoongi karena tidak satu atau dua tahun mereka bertetangga namun sejak dia bayi hingga sekolah dasar.

"Mereka berdua orang tua angkatku" jawab Yoongi sambil tersenyum menatap Taehyung.

"Lalu Min _ahjjushi_ dan Kwon _ahjjuma_ dimana?"

"Disana" balas Yoongi menunjuk ke langit.

"Maksud Hyung?" oke, sepertinya otak Taehyung sedikit _–lelah-_ akibat kerjanya hari ini.

"Mereka sudah meninggal. Setahun setelah kepindahan kalian kedua orang tuaku terlibat kecelakaan pesawat ketika terbang ke China."

"Mianhe hyung..aku benar-benar tidak tau," ujar Taehyung merasa bersalah.

"Gwenchana, aku sudah memiliki mereka berdua. Mereka teman baik kedua orang tuaku," balas Yoongi sambil mengusap rambut Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum kearah Yoongi.

 **-VHOPE-**

* * *

Sudah beberapa hari menjalani profesinya, Taehyung sedikit demi sedikit mengerti pentingnya pengembangan dalam sistem pertanian. Dan apa jadinya jika tidak ada yang mau bertani. Siapa yang akan menghidupi ribuan bahkan ratusan mulut di dunia ini. Apakah mereka akan memakan robot sebagai penggantinya?

Jika kau saat ini berfikir Taehyung tampak keren, tapi akan berbanding terbalik saat dilapangan.

Lihatlah, dia berlari-lari ketika Myungsoo memberinya cacing. Dan berteriak memaki kakak kelasnya itu.

"YAAAA! KIM MYUNGSOO! BERHENTI BERMAIN-MAIN DENGANKU" ancamnya dengan nada sarkasratik. Jangan lupakan nafasnya yang tersenggal akibat acara _jogging_ -nya itu.

"Ini hanya cacing. Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?" balas Myungsoo semakin mendekat pada Taehyung.

"Buang saja! Ku bilang buang! Dia berguna bagi tanah bukan bagiku," sepertinya otak Taehyung mulai sedikit pintar dari biasanya

"Aniyaaa" Myungsoo menggeleng.

"Yaaaa!" Taehyung semakin berlari menjauhi Myungsoo yang siap mengejarnya dibelakangnya.

Sang mangnae hanya tertawa terbahak melihat kelakuan dua seniornya.

 **-VHOPE-**

* * *

"Apakah kau akan kembali ke Korea?" tanya namja bersurai hitam sama seperti miliknya. Dari raut wajahnya sedikit terlihat kekecewaan.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa?" tanya Hoseok menatap manik namja itu.

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu" dia mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Hoseok hanya mengusak rambut namja didepannya itu sambil tersenyum "Aku tidak akan lama, aku janji jika libur akan kesini."

"Tapi itu lama" namja di depannya sedikit berkaca-kaca.

Hoseok meraih kepala namja itu dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Ya, mungkin sangat manis.

"Kau bisa meneleponku jika kau butuh sesuatu. Ingat, jangan merepotkan _harabeoji_ dan _halmeoni_ "

"Aku berjanji" balas namja didepannya membalas senyumnya.

 **-VHOPE-**

* * *

Taehyung masih mengerjap matanya setelah beberapa detik lalu mematikan alarm dari ponsel. Dia sedikit bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Suara air kamar mandi semakin menyadarkannya,

' _Apakah Yoongi hyung menumpang mandi di kamar ini?'_ pikirnya.

Akan tetapi, beberapa saat kemudian sosok yang ditunggu-tunggunya muncul. Dia hanya memakai balutan handuk dan berjalan mendekatinya. Taehyung hanya berkedip, menjawab respon dari orang yang mendekatinya itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya sosok itu padanya, ya. Itu bukan Yoongi, namun Hoseok. Sosok yang dirindukannya akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau? Jung Hoseok?" pertanyaan bodoh yang meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Hey, Alien. Cepat bangun," gertak Hoseok dengan suara meninggi.

"Jadi kau benar Hoseok?" rona merah bak tomat segar muncul dari pipi tirusnya.

"Tentu saja bodoh." Balas Hoseok sedikit kesal melihat Taehyung yang sejak tadi hanya melihatnya.

"Baiklah..aku akan mandi dulu," pamitnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

Taehyung berharap bukan bayangan Hoseok yang membangunkannya pagi ini. Jika benar, dia cukup bersyukur karena membangunkannya lebih awal dari biasanya. Setidaknya dia tidak merepotkan Yoongi hyung, pikirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC?**

 **Hayo, itu Taehyung mimpi apa bukan? Mimpi? Bukan? Tebak coba XD**

 **Hahaha. Maaf sedikit terlambat update chapter ini, ya mungkin saya tidak janji bisa update minggu depan karena kesibukan saya akhir-akhir ini. Tapi, saya akan usahakan tetap melanjutkan fanfic ini semampu saya. Mungkin chapter ini sedikit** _ **annoying**_ **? Maafkanlah..saya akan berusaha memunculkan banyak moment vhope di chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Last, mind to reviews?**

 _ **Reply reviews :**_

 **LayChen Love Love** : Hayo tebak ama sapa? Jelas banget loh di chapter ini dia ngomong ama sapa btw TFR :)

 **Kahoriken** : Hoseok super sibuk disini wkwk. Maklum dia wakil ketua osis (ini tidak nyambung). Haha untuk Yoongi terjawab sudah di chapter ini hehe. Btw TFR :)

 **Jhoseok30** : Hahaha maaf, saya memang sedikit sengaja ingin membuatmu penasaran. Biar greget kalo lama. Btw TFR :)

 **Guest** : hehe makasihhh. Semoga tetep penasaran ya hihi. TFR yaaa :D

 **Meede** :Duh di _notice_ meede-ssi jadi malu. Saya sebenernya penggemar ff anda meski updatenya kadang nunggu lama sekali (?). bahkan teman saya sampai bertanya pada saya ' _Kapan meede update'_ meski sesungguhnya dia penggemar vkook daripada vhope. Btw TFR :)


	8. Chapter 8

" _Kim, kau kuat. Tetaplah tersenyum dan semangat," –_ _ **Kim Taehyung**_

" _Aku memang bodoh. Tapi, aku takut kembali mengulang sakitnya masa itu," –_ _ **Jung Hoseok**_

 **Title : War of Hormone**

 **Author : Hopekies**

 **Pairing :**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jung Hoseok**

 **(V-Hope)**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Cerita ini hanya sebuah cerita fiktif yang tidak terinspirasi dari lagu** _ **War of Hormone**_ **. Karena saya terlalu bingung memberi judul (?) Terima kasih untuk teman-teman saya yang menginspirasi untuk menulis fanfic meskipun mereka lebih menyukai pairing VKook wkwk.**

 **Selamat akhirnya terciptalah satu fanfic diantara beberapa summary yang dibuat.**

 **Warning :**

 **YAOI. Typo everywhere. Banyak kata yang diulang dan tidak baku. Maafkan..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading..**

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap..

Taehyung mulai berjalan menghentak-hentakkan tangga dengan senyum merekah dari bibirnya. Memulai harinya dengan semangat.

"Selamat pagi semua." Sapanya masih dengan senyuman. Dan perubahan ekspresi wajahnya terkejut melihat Hoseok duduk disalah satu kursi di meja makan.

Sekali lagi dia hanya mengucak matanya mencoba meyakinkan kenyataan bahwa dia melihat Hoseok sedang meminum susu putih dari gelas yang dipakainya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan disini." Taehyung menatap sinis kearah Hoseok dan berpura-pura kesal. Lihatlah ke kaca Kim Taehyung, wajahmu mulai memerah.

"Mwo? Tentu saja aku disini. Tanya saja pada Yoongi hyung." Balas Hoseok acuh dan melanjutkan meminum susunya hingga habis.

"Hyung.." Taehyung menatap Yoongi, namun dia tidak ditanggapi apapun oleh mantan tetangganya itu.

 **-VHOPE-**

* * *

Yoongi sedang duduk bersila disalah satu pohon bernama _Fellicium decipiens_ yang berusia puluhan tahun. Meskipun diameter batangnya tidak terlalu besar namun memiliki tajuknya yang cukup lebar sehingga dapat dijadikan tempat berteduh disiang hari. Yoongi mulai membagi jadwal kegiatan yang dilakukan dalam kurun waktu sebulan ini pada murid-muridnya.

Taehyung tampak antusias. Hoseok hanya membolak-balik kertas yang diberikan Yoongi. Dan sisanya mendesah frustasi.

"Hyung, kenapa aku hanya mendapat jatah sekali memasuki _Green house_?" protes Myungsoo.

"Semua juga sama." Jawab Yoongi datar.

"Hyung, disini tertulis aku harus melakukan pengamatan. Jadi kira-kira apa yang akan aku amati pada setiap tumbuhan yang ada disini?" kini sang magnae Woohyun bertanya.

"Ya! Woohyun-ah, aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Jangan gunakan istilah tumbuhan jika sedang disini." Yoongi melirik Woohyun dengan ekspresi datarnya namun sedikit menusuk, itu menurut Woohyun.

"Hehe, mianhe hyung." Woohyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Chagi, apakah jadwal kita sama?" tanya Myungsoo pelan tapi bisa di dengar oleh semuanya.

' _Sial. Sejak kapan mereka sudah berpacaran'_ batin Taehyung.

Tentu saja, hanya mereka berlima disini dan sejak tadi Hoseok belum juga bersuara. Dia sedikit kesal dengan Yoongi karena sudah memberikan materi ini jauh sebelum dia disini.

"Kurasa Hoseok sudah mengerti. Dia akan banyak membantu kalian disini." Ucap Yoongi yang dihadiahi pelototan dari Hoseok.

Taehyung hanya melihat Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

"Mohon bantuannya Hoseok-ah." Ucap Taehyung dengan aegyo andalannya.

Hoseok pun menarik Yoongi sedikit menjauhi yang lain. Dan sedikit berbisik pada mantan kakak kelasnya dulu.

"Apa kau gila? Aku satu kelompok dengan Taehyung? Dia sangat merepotkan." Bisik Hoseok ditelinga Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya menyeringai sebagai tanggapannya "Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Pasti kau sudah merencanakan hal ini padaku." Tuduh Hoseok menatap Yoongi penuh selidik

"Hoseok-ah, aku tau kau masih menyukainya bukan?" Tanya Yoongi tak menanggapi pertanyaan Hoseok barusan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Seketika Hoseok teringat kejadian tiga tahun lalu…

 _ ***Flashback ON***_

 _Hoseok sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok menggunakan laptop miliknya. Tangannya mengetik dengan lincah cerita yang dibuat untuk pertunjukan drama dua minggu lagi bersama teman kelompoknya. Sayangnya dikelas hanya ada dirinya dan namja imut yang dihadpannya yang sesekali mengerjap karena bosan. Sejak tadi Hoseok melarangnya untuk bergerak dari tempatnya saat ini. Sesekali Hoseok menatap namja itu atau bahkan menyinggungkan senyum melihat depannya. Namun, tiba-tiba Hoseok memerintah Taehyung untuk mengusir kebosanannnya._

" _Suapi aku." Perintah Hoseok._

 _Taehyung pun menyuapinya dengan kue cookies yang dibawanya. Dia juga memasukkan kue itu ke dalam mulutnya sesekali._

" _Hoseok-ah, aku akan pindah." Ucap Taehyung tiba-tiba._

 _Seketika Hoseok tersedak. Taehyung membantu memukul punggungnya agar tidak batuk. Dia mengambil air minum dalam botol 600ml terdekatnya. Hoseokpun meminum air dengan perlahan._

" _Gwenchana?" tersirat kekhawatiran dari ucapan Taehyung barusan._

" _Apa kau serius?" Hoseok tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Taehyung tapi malah balik bertanya._

" _Ya~ Appa mengatakan akan mengurus kepindahanku secepatnya."_

 _Keduanya hening. Tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan. Hanya terdengar suara kipas angin yang tepat berada diatas mereka yang berputar dengan kencang hingga menerbangkan beberapa kertas. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing._

* * *

" _Kau jaga diri Hoseok-ah. Aku pasti akan segera ke Seoul lagi." Ucap Taehyung ketika Hoseok mengantar di bandara._

" _Aku pasti merindukan si bodoh Taehyung" Hoseok mencoba mencairkan suasana canggung diantara mereka._

" _Ya! Aku pintar.." Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu._

 _Terdengar suara speaker di bandara yang menandakan sebentar lagi ada penerbangan pesawat ke Jepang._

" _Tae-ya." Ucap Hoseok menatap intens Taehyung._

" _Hmm?" Taehyung mendongkak menatap balik manik Hoseok._

" _Aniya..jaga kesehatan Tae-ya" ucapnya lagi sambil mengusak rambut surai hitam milik Taehyung. Diapun membalik wajah dan membelakangi Taehyung "Naiklah.."_

 _Taehyung hanya membalas dengan senyuman dan berjalan menjauhinya._

 _Setelah Hoseok menatap kepergian pesawat Taehyung dia diam tak mengatakan apapun hingga seseorang menepuk punggungnya._

" _Kau pasti sedih kepindahan Taehyung yang mendadak. Percayalah dia sengaja karena tidak ingin membuatmu sedih." Ucap Yoongi mengusap punggung Hoseok. Mencoba menenangkan keadaan mantan adik kelasnya saat di Sekolah Menengah Pertama itu._

" _Hyunggggg.." cairan putih benih bernama air mata turun perlahan dari mata Hoseok dan tersenyum kearah Yoongi._

" _Menangislah. Kau pasti lelah menahannya di depan Taehyung." Yoongi mendekap tubuh Hoseok._

 _Hoseok pun menangis sesenggukan hingga dia merasa tenang._

 _ ***Flasback Off***_

"Maksudku adalah dia.." jawab Yoongi menunjuk kearah Taehyung yang sibuk berfoto dengan kamera ponselnya.

"Aarrghhhh.." Hoseok menggaruk rambutnya frustasi melihat kelakuan Taehyung dan menatap Yoongi dengan memelas.

Yoongi hanya membalas senyum manis seolah berkata _'Jaga kekasihmu itu Hoseok'._

 **-VHOPE-**

* * *

Benar saja, setelah pembagian kelompok tadi siang. Hoseok tampak sedikit serius belajar daripada Taehyung. Dia tidak mungkin mengandalkan Taehyung yang _notabete_ mengandalkannya. Hoseok yang sibuk membaca buku refensi seputar _Sustainable Agriculture_ berbeda dengan Taehyung yang sejak tadi tersenyum menatap layar sentuh bernama ponsel itu.

"Ya! Apa kau tidak ingin membaca?" tanya Hoseok geram.

Bagaimana tidak. Dia–Hoseok– yang sudah cukup pintar saja masih membaca. Dia masih merasa kurang paham mengenai hal yang akan dilakukan beberapa bulan ke depan. Dan ini adalah kerja tim. Taehyung lebih akan memahami setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Hoseok daripada belajar sendiri _—dengan catatan jika sedang malas—._ Tapi sayangnya kadar tingkat kemalasan sang alien sangat besar menurut hipotesis seorang Jung Hoseok. Itulah alasan dibalik sesungguhnya Hoseok berubah menjadi se-rajin ini. Hey, ingatlah Hoseok peringkat kedua disekolah setelah Seokjin. Artinya dia peringkat pertama dikelasnya. Sedangkan Taehyung? Peringkat ke-34 dari 36 siswa dikelas. Sedang bersantai memainkan ponselnya.

Hoseokpun sengaja mengambil ponsel Taehyung dan mendapat protesan dari namja bersurai cokelat itu.

"Ya! Kembalikan Jung Hoseok!" Taehyung sedikit berjinjit ketika Hoseok menaikkan tangannya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan benda ini." ucap Hoseok sedikit penasaran.

"Aniyaaa. Andwae!" protes Taehyung.

"Kau memilih membaca buku itu atau aku membuang ponselmu," ancam Hoseok.

"Ya!" Taehyung mendelik kearah Hoseok.

Lalu dia mengambil buku yang tadi dibaca oleh Hoseok terkait sub bab Emisi Karbon.

Hoseok mulai membuka beberapa aplikasi di ponsel putih milik Taehyung. Dan memeriksa galeri milik Taehyung. Dan dia sedikit bertanya ketika sebuah pesan atas nama 'J-Hope'masuk di _kakaotalk_ -nya.

"J-Hope? Nugu?" tanya Hoseok masih sibuk mengotak-atik ponsel itu.

"Mana? Aku ingin membalasnya.." Taehyung tidak menanggapi malah ingin merebut ponselnya.

"Tapi kenapa dia sangat familiar. Seperti pernah bertemu." Ucap Hoseok bermonolog melihat foto orang bernama J-Hope di- _kakaotalk_ Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Sungguh dia sedang tidak dalam mood belajar saat ini.

"Ah, bukankan dia salah satu anggota BTS?" tanya Hoseok menatap penasaran kearah Taehyung.

Hanya dibalas anggukan antusias oleh Taehyung.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian saling kenal?"

Taehyung mengerdikkan bahu.

"Ya! Kim Taehyung jawab aku!" kini Hoseok memegang dan menggoyangkan pundak Taehyung.

"Ceritanya panjang.." balas Taehyung menggantungkan kalimatnya.

 _ ***Flasback ON***_

 _Beberapa bulan lalu.._

 _Koridor sekolah cukup sepi. Hanya beberapa anak saja yang berkeliaran karena sebagian memenuhi aula tempat konser dan berada di bazar. Setelah melihat Jungkook di dekat Hoseok terus menerus. Membuat hatinya memanas, Taehyung mencoba melupakan kejadian itu dengan mencuci muka di toilet sekolah. Membasuh seluruh wajahnya dengan air yang mengalir sambil bergumam.._

" _Kau bodoh Kim! Bagaimana bisa kau masih berharap padanya," runtuknya sambil memegang kepalanya dan memukul dengan tangannya._

" _Tidak mungkin dia melihat kearahmu! Jangan bermimpi Kim Taehyung." ucapnya meyakinkan dirinya sambil tersenyum._

 _Kemudian salah satu bilik terbuka. Taehyung kaget melihat tiba-tiba bilik kamar mandi terbuka. Jadi, sejak tadi ada orang disana? Batin Taehyung mulai gelisah._

" _Hai..Kim Taehyung." Sapa orang itu menjabat tangan Kim Taehyung._

 _Taehyung mencoba menelan ludahnya susah payah sebagai jawaban dan segera menjabat sosok tampan dan tak asing dimatanya._

" _Kenalkan aku BTS J-Hope." Tentu saja dia mengenalnya. Bahkan Taehyung sangat menyukai cara J-Hope saat menyanyikan rapp dibagiannya._

" _Aku..aku..Kim Taehyung," balasnya sedikit terbata._

" _Aku sudah mengerti. Aku sudah mendengar semuanya tadi."_

" _Apa yang kau lakukan disini J-Hope-ssi?" tanya Taehyung pelan. Dia sangat gugup sekarang. Keringat mulai bercucuran dari pelipisnya._

" _Jangan terlalu formal padaku. Panggil saja aku J-Hope hyung," balas J-Hope masih tersenyum._

 _Taehyung hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal dan tersenyum kaku._

" _Kau sangat mirip dengannya.." ucap J-Hope menggantung._

" _Ne?" tanya Taehyung memastikan apa yang diucapkan sang idola barusan._

" _Kau sangat mirip dengan kekasihku,"_

" _Siapa?"_

 _Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung, J-Hope malah mengajaknya untuk berfoto._

" _Ap..apa yang kau lakukan J-Hope-ssi? Ah, maksudku Hyung," ucapnya terbata. J-Hope mendekap tubuhnya. Tangan J-Hope sudah berada dipundaknya._

" _Aku ingin berfoto denganmu."_

" _Apa? Maksudnya kenapa aku?" tanya Taehyung sedikit ragu. Tentu saja, dia masih menyayangi nyawanya untuk tidak dihabisi oleh fans BTS atau J-Hope._

" _Tidak hyung," tolak Taehyung halus._

" _Ayolah. Aku akan menutupi wajahmu agar kau tidak diterror oleh fans kami," ucap J-Hope seolah mengerti isi pikiran Taehyung._

 _Dengan malu-malu diapun mau berfoto. Tidak satu atau dua kali pose. Mungkin sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali. Daebak Taehyung! Kau bilang tadi malu dan tidak ingin. Beberapa detik kemudian J-Hope mengupload di akun twitter mereka._

" _Hyung, kau benar-benar tidak menunjukkan wajahku bukan?" tanya Taehyung sedikit meragukan J-Hope._

" _Aniya," Jawab J-Hope sambil menggeleng._

" _Hufftt.." Taehyung bernafas lega sambil memegang dadanya._

" _Oh ya, konser kami HYYH pt 2 di Seoul sebulan lagi. Ku harap kau bisa datang. Aku akan memperkenalkannya padamu. Kalian sangat mirip," ucap J-Hope meninggalkan Taehyung di toilet seorang diri._

" _Oh ya, aku sudah memberikan ID kakaotalk milikku. Kau bisa chat padaku agar aku bisa menyimpan ID mu," ucap J-Hope lagi sebelum benar-benar pergi menjauh._

 _Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Perasaan senang membuncah dalam hatinya._

 _Malam harinya dia mencoba mengirim pesan pada J-Hope_

 _ **KimTaehyung : Hyung, ini Kim Taehyung yang tadi.**_

 _ **J-HopeBTS : Ah, iya. Hai, Taehyung.**_

 _Diapun saling mengirim pesan pada J-Hope hingga cukup larut. Lalu J-Hope berpamitan duluan karena dia besok harus ke Jepang untuk syuting video music bersama BTS._

 _ **J-HopeBTS : Jika kau datang pada saat konser bulan depan, aku akan memberikanmu kursi VIP.**_

 _ **KimTaehyung : Benarkah hyung? Wah, aku sangat senang sekali.**_

 _ **J-HopeBTS : Kau hanya mengucapkan kata sandi berbisik pada manajer kami.**_

 _ **KimTaehyung : Kau bisa memberitahunya padaku?**_

 _ **J-HopeBTS : Tentu saja. Bukankah aku berjanji mengenalkan kekasihku padamu?**_

 _ **J-HopeBTS : ….**_

 _ **KimTaehyung : Haha aku tidak sabar hyung, apakah itu benar kata sandinya?**_

 _ **J-HopeBTS : Tentu.**_

* * *

 _One month later.._

 _Taehyung berdiri di depan Seoul's Olympic Park dengan mengenakan mantel berwarna cokelat dan tak lupa masker putih dan kacamata. Dia melihat antrian para fans dengan antusias. Persiapan sangat matang. Berbeda dengannya. Bahkan 'lightstick' saja dia tidak punya. Lalu dia mencoba mencari salah satu security dan memanggilkan sang manajer._

 _Awalnya sang manajer sedikit menatap curiga kearah Taehyung. Mengingat dia seperti bukan salah satu fans mereka. Namun, ketika dia membisikkan kata sandi dari J-Hope melalui pada pesan kakaotalknya itu. Sang manajer langsung mengantarnya masuk._

" _Apa kau teman J-Hope?" tanya sang manajer hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Taehyung._

" _Mereka sedang bersiap di backstage. Kau boleh menemuinya sebentar. J-Hope sedang berada di biliknya.."_

 _Sang manajer mengantar Taehyung di depan pintu bertuliskan 'J-Hope'._

 _Dengan ragu Taehyung mengetuk pintu itu. Dan kemudian melihat sang idola sedang dalam penataan rambut oleh seorang hair stailish._

" _Taehyung? Apa itu kau?" Tanya J-Hope tersenyum._

 _Taehyung mendekat pada J-Hope. Dan melihat kearah kaca besar dimana J-Hope dapat melihatnya darisana._

" _Aku senang kau bisa datang."_

" _Terima kasih mengundangku hyung,"_

" _Apa kau datang sendiri?"_

" _Tentu saja."_

" _Ku kira kau datang bersama wakil ketua OSIS sekolahmu," goda J-Hope._

 _Tentu saja J-Hope tau hal itu. Karena setelah dari toilet dia selalu saja bertemu dengan Hoseok yang menjaga ketat ruang artis bersama beberapa rekannya._

" _Hyunggg," Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hal ini membuat J-Hope tertawa._

* * *

 _Konser pun dimulai kurang lebih tiga jam. Taehyung ikut terhanyut dalam euphoria dalam konser itu. Dimana semua lightstick diangkat keatas ketika seluruh lampu dimatikan. Matanya menatap takjub. Ini pertama kalinya dia menonton konser secara langsung. Biasanya dia akan menolak kakaknya saat mengajak menonton konser karena dianggap membosankan. Taehyung mengawasi J-Hope sejak tadi. Dia benar-benar penasaran karena beberapa Army—sebutan fans BTS—berteriak heboh di sebelah kanan dan kirinya._

 **Now playing Move..**

 **[V] Isa gaja. jeongdeureossdeon igosgwaneun annyeong.**

 **isa gaja. ijeneun deo nopeun goseuro.**

" _Ahh..V..sangat keren, aku menyukai suaranya," Terdengar suara fans dari sebelah kanan Taehyung._

" _Aku juga menyukainya.." balas teman lainnya._

 **teong bin bangeseo majimak jimeul deulgo nagaryeodaga.**

 **jamsi dorabonda**

 **ulgo usdeon sigandeura. ijen annyeong..**

 _V pun menoleh kearah J-Hope sambil tersenyum. Kini membuat fans disebelah kiri histeris._

" _Kyaaa~ VHOPE!" Teriak salah satu fans dari kiri._

" _Benar. VHOPE is real," Timbal temannya._

 **[J-Hope] Setnyeonui salm cham jjalpgodo gireossji**

 **manheun ildeuri issgo manheun chueogui gieogi**

 **mak tteooreugon hae, tteonal ttaega doenikka**

 **sayongui heunjeokdeul like tongjangnaeyeok keurediskadeu**

" _Kau bisa melihat tatapan V kearah J-Hope. Kenapa dia bisa tersenyum seperti itu." Ini suara tepat dari depan Taehyung._

 _Sepertinya suara-suara teriakan fans membuatnya sedikit kehilangan konsentrasi menonton konser. Ya, sesekali dia berfikir 'Apakah V kekasih J-Hope hyung?'_

 **jim nalla, wichi jaba, meonji dakka**

 _Jimin melihat kearah J-Hope yang menyanyikan rapp bagiannya. Melihat kearah sabatnya V yang antusias menatap J-Hope sambil tersenyum. Lalu diapun menoleh membelakangi panggung dengan menyeringai._

" _Hey, kenapa Jimin membelakangi panggung?"_

" _Apakah dia tidak ingin merusak moment V dan J-Hope?"_

" _Entahlah.."_

 _Asumsi demi asumsi dilontarkan oleh para fans BTS menanggapi setiap interaksi yang berada diatas panggung. Taehyung hanya dapat menggeleng. Tidak habis fikir dengan semua ini. Nampaknya sekarang dia sudah menikmati jalannya konser sepenuhnya._

 **kkeutnagoseoneun sugoui jjajangmyeon**

 **hana that's right**

 _Setelah J-Hope menyanyi bagiannya, V menoleh di depan kamera lagi._

* * *

 _Taehyung berdiri di bilik ruang ganti milik J-Hope. Saat ini semua anggota BTS tengah beristirahat setelah konser beberapa menit lalu. J-Hope yang melihat kehadiran Taehyung menyuruhnya masuk dalam ruang ganti BTS bersama yang lain. Tapi tak lama, V datang dengan wajah lelahnya. Dia menyandarkan dagunya dan memeluk J-Hope dari belakang._

" _Hyung, aku lelah," ucapnya dengan nada manja._

 _J-Hope melepas pelukan V dan menyeka keringat V dengan handuk yang dibawanya saat konser tadi._

" _Istirahatlah sayang . Bersama dengan yang lain, aku akan menyusulmu." Ucap J-Hope saat menyeka keringat kekasihnya itu._

" _Tapi, kau harus janji malam ini mengizinkanku tidur diranjangmu?" ucap V sambil mengurucutkan bibirnya._

" _Iya sayangku," balas J-Hope sambil mengusak rambut surai coklat kehijauan milik kekasihnya._

" _Ehem.." merasa terabaikan, akhirnya Taehyung berdeham._

 _J-Hope dan V refleks menoleh kearah Taehyung sambil nyengir tanpa bersalah._

" _Sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian," ucap Taehyung sangat pelan namun masih bisa didengar mereka berdua._

" _Aniya." Balas J-Hope sambil menggeleng._

" _Hyung, nugu?" tanya V penuh selidik._

" _Dia Kim Taehyung. Anak yang kuceritakan padamu saat itu. Kau ingat kan? Saat aku mengunggah foto di toilet SMA Bangtan dan banyak mengira itu adalah dirimu," jawab J-Hope panjang lebar._

 _V tampak mengangguk mencoba mengingat penjelasan kekasihnya._

" _Hai, kenalkan aku V," ucap V menjabat tangan Taehyung sambil tersenyum._

" _Dia, pacarku.." timbal J-Hope sedikit tersipu._

 _Dan mereka berdua sama-sama tersipu. Taehyung menatap pasangan ini bergantian. Wajah V kian memerah._

 _Sebenarnya tanpa dikenalkan pun, Taehyung sudah mengetahuinya setelah melihat konser tadi._

 _ ***Flashback OFF***_

"Sejak saat itu, aku dekat dengan V ataupun J-Hope BTS..hehe," ucapnya menerawang kejadian yang dialaminya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Hoseok hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, sedikit tidak percaya dengan cerita Taehyung yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal. Namun, melihat foto Taehyung dengan kedua anggota BTS itu membuatnya percaya dengan cerita Taehyung yang menurutnya konyol itu.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku percaya kau memang pandai mengarang.." ucap Hoseok sambil merebahkan tubuh dikasur miliknya yang berada diatas.

"Ya! Jung Hoseok, aku tidak mengarang." Protes Taehyung atas tuduhan Hoseok.

"Yayaya~ terserahmu saja." Balas Hoseok mengeratkan selimutnya sambil memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum. Ya, dia sangat menyukai melihat ekspresi kesal Taehyung akibat ulahnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengarang!" dari bawah terlihat Taehyung yang masih kesal dengan tuduhan Hoseok.

"Baiklah. Tidurlah Alien. Jika kau tidak segera tidur. Aku tidak akan membangunkanmu esok.." ucap Hoseok tegas namun beberapa detik kemudian dia menahan tawanya.

"Jaljayo.." ucap Taehyung menyerah. Ancaman Hoseok sepertinya membuatnya tidur lebih pagi dari biasanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Hoseok mendengar dengkuran halus milik Taehyung. Kemudian dia tersenyum dan mengeratkan selimutnya.

"Jaljayo Taehyung-ah" ucapnya sebelum terlelap ke alam mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Maaf updatenya sedikit telat. Menurut kalian gimana chapter ini? Apa masih kurang moment VHOPE-nya? Jadi disini jika ada yang masih bingung kenapa ada V ama J-Hope?**

 **Ya, saya menggunakan nama Taehyung dan Hoseok (dalam cerita saya) dan nama panggungnya saat mereka jadi artis. Intinya V ama Taehyung beda tapi mirip (?) /abaikan.**

 **Maaf jika dalam penggunaan tempat konser HYYH pt 2 di Seoul itu salah. Sesungguhnya aku benar-benar tidak tau tempatnya dimana.**

 **Last, mind to reviews?**

 **Reply reviews :**

 **Anniehobie : Hehe terima kasih chingu~ btw TFR ^^**

 **Ria487 : Hehe Taehyung tidak bermimpi kok (?). Menurutku bagian itu sedikit tidak sinkron..duh makasih dibilang lucu, cute, gemesin (?) kan jadi terharu. Ini sudah ku berikan moment VHOPE. Semoga suka. TFR yaa ^^**

 **LayChen Love Love : Hehe gimana yaaa..enaknya mereka disatuin atau diputusin (?) TFR yaaa ^^**

 **JeonJeonzKim : Wah, gamau maafin jeonz ah /bercanda. Hehe baiklah aku akan hilangkan tanda koma mulai saat ini. Haha, semoga kamu juga demikian jeonz dan tetep semangat nulisnya. Jangan pake acara hapus lagi ya kkk. Btw TFR ^^**

 **Jhoseok30 : Haha Hoseok kan emang bukan manusia makanya bisa dikamar tiba-tiba (?). hehe maafkan diriku ini sudah menjadi hobi sepertinya (?). TFR yaaa ^^**

 **Jii-chan O3O : di Chapter ini sudah ku beri moment VHOPE. Semoga suka yaaa~ maaf ya, di chapter ini tidak membahas mengenai Jin (?) btw TFR ^^**

 **Kahoriken : Nah bener sekali hehe. Hayo, tebak sama sapa? Tebak lagi coba biar dapet hadiah (?). btw TFR ya ^^**

 **Feniasyj : Maafkan diriku ini karena sedikit sibuk belakangan ;_; /sungkem/ btw TFR ya ^^**

 **Guest : hehe maaf agak lama updatenya. Semoga tetep penasaran ya sama chapter selanjutnya/? TRF yaaa ^^**

 **Little vkook : Maaf ya, sebenarnya aku masih merasa kurang formal dalam penggunaan setiap katanya. Aku menggunakan embel-embel '—ssi' untuk orang-orang yang tidak terlalu dikenal baik. Misalkan Taehyung memanggil Seokjin dengan embel-embel "Seokjin—ssi" karena Taehyung tidak dekat dengan Seokjin. Tapi ketika memanggil Hoseok/Jimin dia tidak akan memakai embel-embel itu.**


End file.
